


To Become an Avenger

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Teen Maximoffs AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Undercover Missions, Undercover Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Wanda and Pietro are 16 years old.  They get into arguments with their pseudo-foster-sister. They laugh and enjoy their time with the Avengers and co. They also spend an immense amount of time figuring out their powers and how to expand them with their training.Daisy is 24 years old. She was an Agent of SHIELD. She is now Quake. She doesn't want to go back to Coulson's team. But what do the Avengers want with her?Wanda, Pietro, and Daisy may seem fairly different... but they have one thing in common. They are all becoming Avengers.How do the rest of the Avengers and co. react to living with these three extraordinary individuals?





	1. A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AND HERE WE ARE!! The first chapter of my Marvel fic. This was just a plot bunny for me. And I have been playing with it for a while now. Just some tidbits of information for you all to know: The main characters in this story are going to be Clint Natasha Wanda Pietro Daisy and Kate. The other Avengers and Co and Coulsons team will come into play plenty though. Just so you all know I have played around with some ages for the main characters… I have Clint being around 33, Natasha being around 28, Daisy is 24, Kate is 19, and Wanda and Pietro are 16. Also there is no red room serum in this world. The Red Room was just an a program that was part of HYDRA that trained and brainwashed girls into being skilled assassins (still sterilized them). Anyways enjoy the first chapter

When training was completed for the day, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro headed to the elevator to head upstairs to change. They were all still trying to get back into the rhythm of training after their weeklong vacation in Iowa on the Farm. It also did not help that Wanda and Pietro were missing Kate very much. Clint, Wanda, and Pietro all waved at Natasha as she exited the elevator at the floor that held her apartment as well as Bruce’s. 

As the elevator closed Wanda turned to Clint “Why haven’t you asked her to just move in with you?”

“Yea… it’s not like you don’t have enough space, ever since Tony redesigned your floor to accommodate us.” Pietro added

Clint choked “Ummm… Guys Nat and I just barely started going out. I think it may be a bit too soon to be asking her to move in with me.”

“Why? It’s not like she doesn’t spend the night here already.” Wanda rolled her eyes

“Wha- how did you…” stuttered out Clint

“You think really loudly.” Wanda said bluntly.

Clint looked at her slack jawed as Pietro entered the pin into the keypad in the elevator so the doors opened within their apartment.

Wanda simply smiled at him sweetly before dashing towards her room.

Half of an hour later in the Avenger common space

Clint had just come down from his apartment, leaving Wanda and Pietro to their own devices. They had said they were planning on calling Kate. He was unsurprised to see most of the avengers in the common space milling about.

Steve and Tony were arguing over the kitchen counter over what looked like dinner. Pepper was attempting to mediate said argument. Bruce and Jane had the dining room table covered with various papers as they discussed what had to be their latest science project. Darcy and Thor were both sitting on one of the couches watching a movie that Clint did not recognize. Bucky was sleeping in the armchair next to them. Clint decided to sit down on the other couch as he waited for Natasha to arrive. 

It only took five more minutes for the elevator to open yet again and for Natasha to come walking out and to come straight to him. She was carrying her book and when she sat she twisted and laid herself so that her head was in his lap. Immediately Clint began to card his fingers through her still damp hair. She glanced up at him and smiled before opening her book and beginning to read.

The ease of the moment broke when the elevator opened yet again. And in walked Maria Hill. All the Avengers halted in their activity and the only noise that could be heard was the movie playing in the background and Bucky snoring.

“The Director of SHIELD wants to see the original six. He is downstairs in one of the conference rooms with an agent. He said something about wanting to see you all, now that SHIELD is no longer underground anymore. Also said something about a mission.” Maria explained her presence.

“What do you mean ‘no longer underground’?” Tony asked sharply

Maria opened her mouth to answer but Natasha was quicker “She means that SHIELD never fell entirely. It has just been a small underground operation for the past few years. Now it is finally back in the public eye again.” 

Steve looked at Natasha funny “You knew?” 

Clint rolled his eyes “We weren’t two of SHIELD’s best field agents for nothing Steve. Of course we knew. We don’t work for them anymore. We help them out with their missions here and there, yeah, but Nat and I are solely freelancers and Avengers.”

“So, are you willing to meet with him?” Maria asked again

“Clint and I are.” Natasha answered for both of them.

Steve looked around at the rest of the Avengers before he nodded and said “We all are.”

Meanwhile downstairs in a conference room

“I still cannot believe you are actually going to tell them that you are alive.” Melinda May was smirking at Phil Coulson.

“Well, if anyone can find Daisy… it’s them.” Coulson said stiffly.

They both fell silent as the door opened and in walked Maria. She was followed by casually dressed Avengers. Clint and Natasha came in first and without reaction sat down next to each other clasped hands on top of the table. Next came Bruce and Thor. Both of them looked visibly pleased yet confused at seeing Coulson alive. Next Steve and Tony walked in and they both looked less than pleased to see him.

“What the actual fuck?” Tony said “You’re alive?!”

“Yes, I am, Mr. Stark.” Coulson said calmly.

“How long?!” Tony all but screamed “Fuck… Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“Well, Fury kinda said no to telling you guys. Saying it would compromise you all.” Clint said quietly from his place.

At that Steve turned his hard gaze onto Clint and Natasha. They returned it unflinching.

“You two… You knew about this?” Steve asked deathly quiet.

“Well, yes. Granted, we didn’t know for a while. I only found out after I dumped all those SHIELD files onto the internet and I happened to find mission files with Coulson’s name on them dated after his supposed death. I asked Fury. He explained. And I told Clint. We stalked Coulson’s team. We tried to get him to tell you all he was alive. He denied.” Natasha explained 

“Then why, pray tell, are you here exactly Agent? Excuse me, Director?” Tony snarked

May narrowed her eyes at Tony as Coulson answered simply “I need some help. Help only you can provide.” He looked at Clint and Natasha

Clint rolled his eye “Of course that is why you told them. What is the mission?” 

“Wait… Isn’t the mission for the Avengers?” Steve asked confused.

May looked bored “No. It is for STRIKE team Delta. While Romanoff and Barton have been assisting in missions these past few years, they have refused to do any personal favor for Phil. Said he had to tell you all in order for them to be willing to do him any favors again.” 

“And you told them. And we will keep our end of the bargain. What is the mission Phil?” Natasha asked getting slightly impatient.

“Well, have you heard anything about the vigilante on the west coast going by the name Quake?” Coulson asked. Natasha and Clint both nodded “Well, Quake is Daisy. You guys both remember me telling you about Daisy. The tech expert from my team that’s an inhuman? Well we lost her boyfriend Lincoln a few months ago when he launched himself and another inhuman that was seeking to use other inhumans against humanity into space and blew up the quinjet they were in. Daisy went rogue after that.” 

“And let me guess… You want us to bring her home to you.” Natasha raised an eyebrow

“No… not necessarily. I just want you guys to help her. Maybe get her to a safe place. She is only twenty four. I would hate to see her arrested for vigilantism. But as Director I cannot really go and get her myself. And Daisy would run if she saw any SHIELD agent trying to come and talk to her. SO you two are the best option. Go undercover and try to talk to her. Maybe if things go well enough you will have a nice fully trained and powered Avenger on your hands.”

“And she could be the liaison between SHIELD and the Avengers. Since Maria is so busy with her Job at Stark Industries…” May smirked. 

Natasha glanced at Clint “I guess we are going undercover.”

“I better go and talk to Jane and Darcy about making sure Wanda and Pietro are taken care of while we are gone. Because I sure as hell don’t trust these guys.” Clint pointed a thumb in the direction of the other male Avengers.

“HEY!” They all cried out

“Steve, Wanda is a teenage girl who reads minds, you really think you could take care of her?” Natasha started

“Tony, Pietro runs everywhere and rarely slows down, you would be annoyed with him in five minutes, and Wanda will read your mind and talk about your thoughts like you said it out loud and I will be mad at you if any harm comes to her.” Clint continued.

“Bruce, they are two teenagers who love to argue anything and everything. You are a man who turns into a green rage monster when mad. Do you think those things mix well for a long period of time?” Natasha said softly

“Thor, man, we care about you, really, we do, but you have no clue how to take care of two sixteen year olds.” Clint laughed

The men looked as though they didn’t know if they should be insulted by the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! Next chapter we will see Clint and Natasha going on their mission to find Daisy.


	2. Move In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place immediately after the last chapter.

Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, and Thor all headed out of the room that now held a deep in discussion Steve, Coulson, May, and Maria. They had all gotten the information they had desired from Coulson.

As they waited for the elevator Tony turned to Clint “So… With you two off to find Agents brat… do we all get any sort of authority over the wonder twins?” 

Clint saw Natasha roll her eyes out of the corner of his eyes “Tony…” He breathed out as he rubbed a hand over his face. The elevator door soundlessly opened and they all slowly got on “The only people who will be having any authority over them is Jane and Darcy. They will be in charge of Wanda and Pietro. But don’t worry they have seriously been working on their more... annoying… habits. Wanda has really gotten better at not reading others minds. And Pietro can actually sit still for a whole half an hour.”

Tony seemed somewhat satisfied with Clint’s response. 

When they reached the common floor they all got off, except for Natasha. 

She locked eyes with Clint “I am gonna go get my things together. See you upstairs?” 

Clint nodded sharply before the elevator doors shut. He then walked over to where Darcy was stacking crackers on the still sleeping form of Bucky.

“Hey, I need to talk to you and Jane.” Clint nodded over to the dining room table where Jane was sat. Darcy looked at him funny before nodding and straightening and leading the way over to Jane. They each took a seat beside her.

“Clint! What can I do for you?” Jane looked surprised at seeing Clint next to her.

“Well, really it is more what you and Darcy can do for me.” Clint gave a meek smile as both women raised their eyebrows. “Nat and I have a mission. It is going to be a few days. Do you think you could do me a huge favor and just keep an eye on Wanda and Pietro? They are pretty independent and can do most everything for themselves…”

Jane glanced at Darcy before both woman burst out laughing. Clint looked at them both bewildered.

Darcy calmed down first “Of course! Wanda and Pietro are great! Weird, yea. But great! What exactly do you want us to do?”

Clint sighed in relief as he relaxed in his chair before launching into the next part of the discussion “I really mainly just want you to make sure that they both get sleep because they both have nightmares. And, well, when nightmares are a problem sleep is lacking. I have experience in that department so I can usually talk them both back to sleep… they honestly usually just need each other and some reassurance that they have someone there for them. It would also be great if you guys would make sure they went to the communal dinners so they each had at least one meal that consisted of something not packaged or microwaved.”

“We can do that.” Jane smiled at him. 

“Thank you so much. I better go up so I can explain things to them before I get my gear together.” Clint got up and started walking towards the elevator and was surprised to see it open to reveal Wanda and Pietro.

“Hey guys! I was just about to come up to talk to you. How was the phone call with Kate?” Clint said as he got closer to the twins.

“It was nice. She said she misses us… well all of us except you she said. Although I am fairly certain it was sarcasm.” Wanda said.

“She wanted to know if maybe after the next time we visit the farm if she can maybe come up to the tower with us for a while with Lucky.” Pietro added

“We will have to see about that. That is more up to Tony seeing as I cannot decide if we bring the dog here.” Clint said offhandedly “Anyways, I wanted to talk to you two about something. Nat and I have a mission so we are going to be gone for a few days.”

“Alright” Wanda said with a nod even though she did not look very happy at the prospect. Pietro nodded at her side and shared her look of dislike. 

“I asked Jane and Darcy to keep an eye on you two. Not as a babysitter or anything like that. More as a… as a… they will just be coming to the apartment to check on you every so often and they will expect you to be at dinner down here.”

Wanda and Pietro shared a look before they both nodded their agreement. 

“Ok. Now I am gonna go pack up my stuff to leave. I will be back down here before Nat and I head out though.” Clint said reassuringly before turning to the elevators.

Meanwhile, In Natasha’s apartment

Natasha quickly unlocked her apartment as she began going through her mental checklist for this mission that was set before her. She immediately went to her bedroom closet and grabbed her go bag that was prepared with all her supplies for a mission. She set the bag down on her bed before she went to her dressed and began digging through her top drawer and withdrew her old SHIELD badge. She would use it to prove to Daisy who she was. She then went into her bathroom and grabbed one of the boxes of temporary hair dye she kept especially for these short undercover missions. She would have Clint help her with it when they got to their safe house in LA.

Natasha hefted her bag over her shoulder as she walked out of her apartment and into the hall. She locked up and got into the elevator. She immediately pressed the button to be sent to Clint’s floor. Once the elevator got to the floor she entered the appropriate pin so the doors would open for her.

She walked into the apartment to find it dark. 

“JARVIS? Can you turn the lights on please?” Natasha said to the ceiling as she walked into Clint’s room. She sat down onto his bed and sat her bag down on the ground. The lights flicked on without a response from the AI.

Natasha’s mind began to wander as she sat in silence in Clint’s room. Her thoughts nearly immediately turned to the comment that she had overheard Wanda making to Clint earlier that day. She had not put much thought to it really. She was curious to know what Clint had said to Wanda about asking her to move in. 

Natasha was so deep in thought that she almost did not notice when Clint walked into the room- almost.

“Hey, what did Jane and Darcy say?” Natasha said as she got up.

“They agreed to keep an eye on them and make sure they eat and sleep.” Clint said as he walked into his closet and grabbed his own go bag of mission supplies.

“That’s good.” Natasha leaned against his dresser as Clint began going around the bedroom and collecting his archery supplies that always ended up scattered around the room.

“Yea, I will owe them both when we get back…” Clint said distracted as he grabbed his double quiver from next to his nightstand.

“We can figure something out.” Natasha reassured him. She bit her lip before continuing “So… I overheard what Wanda was saying earlier…”

Clint froze as he was putting arrows into his quiver “I thought you might have…”

“What did you say?” Natasha asked curious.

Clint finished filling the quiver before putting it down next to their things. He looked at her and said “Well, I told her that we just started going out, so I thought it may be a little early for us to move in together.”

Natasha moved so she was once again sitting on the bed and watched as Clint now was filling his weapons bag with his compact bow, his filled double quiver, as well as a bundle of extra arrows. She did not ask him why he was taking all these arrows on a non-hostile mission. They both were known for being overly cautious beings. She herself almost always had five knives on her person-now was no exception- and her go bag had her widow bites and two glocks to go along with her cat suit. 

When Clint was done getting all his things together he sat next to her. “You have been really quiet, Nat. Tell me what you are thinking.”

Natasha stood so that she could face Clint and began talking “I have really been thinking about what Wanda said Clint. And really, I do not understand the big deal… I mean, yes, we just started this entire… intimate… aspect of our relationship… But I mean we have been sharing a bed for a long time to ward off nightmares, long before we ever were a couple. I am sleeping here most night than not, now. The only time I am really in my apartment is to get clothes. The only real thing I could see standing in our way of living together, Clint, is the fact that you have two super powered teens living with you full time. BUT, those two teens happen to like me, and I happen to like them. I also can handle them.” By the time Natasha was done speaking her hands were placed gently around Clint’s neck.

Clint looked at her as his hands can to rest on her waist “Ok.” He smiled at her “When we get back from this mission… this apartment is your home as well Natasha. I would love for you to move in with me.” After a moment of thought Clint added “and the twins.”

Natasha laughed lightly before she leaned down to kiss him lightly. The kiss only lasted mere seconds before she switched into mission mode and grabbed her bag and began crossing the room and looked behind her to look at him “You coming, Hawkeye?”

Clint chuckled as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his own two bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next chapter out within the next few hours. It is ALMOST done! :)


	3. Collecting Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place the day after the last chapter. Enjoy!!

Natasha was toweling off her now deep brown hair when the doorbell sounded on the small safe house. 

“Barton! Can you get that? It must be that intel person Coulson was telling us about!” Natasha called out from the bathroom.

She heard footsteps and the distinct sound of the front door creaking open and then the sound of voices filled the small house. Natasha quickly dressed and headed into the kitchen.

She found Clint sitting at the table with a Latina looking woman who had long nearly black hair.

“Natasha. This is Elena. She is part of Coulson’s special task force. The one that Daisy used to lead?” Clint prompted and Natasha nodded.

“Coulson told me you two were coming to try and convince Daisy to stop her behaviors. How do you think you are going to be able to do that? None of her friends have been able to do that.” Elena looked them both up and down seemingly unimpressed to be in the presence of two Avengers.

“Well, for one, it will be different because we aren’t her friends. A lot of the reason we are here is because of the asset she could be for the Avengers. It is just a really great plus that getting her to come with us would be beneficial to you all.” Natasha said bluntly “The Avengers have been keeping tabs on Quake for a while before Coulson even came to us. We were considering going to recruit her even before this mission was given to us.”

Elena looked satisfied if nothing else as she said “Alright, I guess I can trust you. Daisy rides public transit. She gets on the bus stop between Jefferson and 90th at noon. She rides in the middle left in case you decide to get on before or after her.”

“Thank you, Elena.” Clint smiled at the woman.

“Don’t thank me. You just make sure you get Daisy out of this trouble she is in. I am done going to Fitzsimmons for those bone pills.” Elena was shaking her head as she stood and walked out of the house.

“Ok, Barton. Looks like we get our first shot at this girl today.” Natasha said as she ran a hand through her wet hair.

“Alright. How we gonna do this? We gonna be straight with her right away?” Clint asked

“Maybe not totally straight… Let’s say we are friends of Elena’s. She should talk to us then. Then once we get her to a more private place we can be a more honest with her and tell her our real reasons for coming to her.” Natasha said thoughtfully

“I think you being the one with the better disguise and all should be the one to go get her. You can go and act as a frightened acquaintance of Elena that needs help. And you can tell Daisy that she had told you about her and that she could help you but that you need her to come with you to talk about it because someone could be listening.” Clint said after only a moment of thought.

“Sounds perfect.” Natasha grinned. “I am going to go get ready. She has worked with SHIELD so she knows what we look like normally so I need to make myself a bit unrecognizable.”

It only took Natasha an hour to ready herself. She had braided her hair halfway down her head and left the rest in a ponytail she did her make up soft and kind looking. She had put in contact that made her striking green eyes look more hazel. She wore a pair of dark brown eyeglasses. She had on a white blouse and a navy skirt. She finished the look with a sky blue cardigan. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen that Clint was still sitting in.

“Wow. So let me guess, your cover is Nadia Romans the teacher?” Clint guessed one of her newer cover that she had started building since SHIELDs fall.

“You got it.” She gave him a Natasha smirk. “Nadia has a bus to catch and she is going to stay on the bus to get some help from the person Elena told her about.”

Natasha began walking out the door. 

1 Hour later 

Natasha was sat in the middle of the nearly empty bus when they finally reached the stop that Daisy got on at.

Natasha sat up a little straighter as she glanced towards the front of the bus. An elderly man was getting on and sitting in the front of the bus. And now there was a young woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair getting on and moving towards the middle of the bus. She had on ripped jeans, a black shirt, a leather jacket, and a beanie, her dark brown eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner. Her hands were wrapped thickly with medical gauze. When she finally came to the middle she only gave Natasha one glance before sitting down next to here and crossing her arms and looking down at the ground.

They rode in silence for only a moment before Natasha decided it was best to start her plan now rather than later “Um… I’m sorry to bother you… but… are you… are you Daisy?” She said in a timid voice that was completely un-Natasha like.

Daisy head snapped up and she looked over at her, narrowing her eyes as though she recognized her from somewhere (smart girl, Natasha thought) “Who’s asking?”

“I’m so sorry. I hate bothering people… I really do… but Elena she told me to come to you for help… my name is Nadia.” Natasha said in as of a small voice she could as she looked away from Daisy and down at the ground, playing up her timid victim role.

Not even bothering to ask her how she knew Elena, Daisy immediately dropped down so that her eyes were level with Natasha’s “Why do you need help, Nadia?” she asked gently.

Natasha did not make eye contact “I... I shouldn’t talk about it here… There may be people listening. Could I… take you to my house? Or I could… I could go with you somewhere… somewhere no one can listen?”

Daisy look surprised but immediately blurted out “Your house is fine Nadia. Where do you live?” 

“If we get off the bus in four stops it’s only about a half of a mile walk.” Natasha bit her lip and glanced around as thought nervous. 

Daisy nodded as she placed a reassuring hand on Natasha’s back and began rubbing circles.

1 ½ Hours Later

“This is my house. Please come in. And again thank you so much for coming with me Daisy.” Natasha said as she unlocked the door of the safe house. Daisy stepped in. “We can talk in the kitchen, I will make us some tea.”

Natasha led Daisy quietly to the kitchen where Clint stood quietly by the bar. He had decided to make himself as recognizable as possible and had changed into his tactical gear. His bow lay none threateningly near the kitchen table. 

Daisy’s eyes grew as wide as saucers “You are Hawkeye.”

“Yes, I am.” Clint said still waiting for a reaction. Behind Daisy, Natasha was preparing for Daisy to attempt to escape.

Much to both of their surprise Daisy started laughing “Did Coulson, SERIOUSLY send you two after me? Is he that worried that I am self-imploding? That he sent in his old protégés AKA STRIKE Team Delta AKA two Avengers AKA Hawkeye and Black Widow after me? Well, you have another thing coming if you think you are taking me back to SHIELD.” Daisy gave them both a hard glare.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she tore the annoying glasses from her face “God, why is it that you think we are here to take you back to SHIELD? I mean it was bad enough that the Elena girl thought we were trying to force you back.”

Daisy narrowed her eyes at Natasha “Wait, if you aren’t here to try to get me to go back to Coulson’s team… What exactly do you two want with me?”

“To be completely honest with you the Avengers were getting ready to send us on this mission anytime now before Coulson arrived asking us to.” Clint shrugged.

Daisy threw her hands up in frustration, the water within the glass on the counter gave a small tremor “Still giving me no answers here!”

“We want to recruit you.” Natasha said bluntly as she stripped off the cardigan. “Now excuse me, this is most definitely not what I am used to wearing and I hate these stupid contacts.”

Natasha walked off in the direction of the bedroom as Daisy processed what was just said to her. As realization overtook her a look that can only be described as shock crossed her face. She quietly sat down next to Clint as they both waited for Natasha to come back into the room to continue the conversation. 

Five minutes later, Natasha came walking back into the kitchen wearing a pair of yoga shorts a shirt that fit her so large it had to be Clint’s.

“So, still in a state of shock I see.” Natasha gave her characteristic smirk her eyes glinting.

“Why.” Daisy stated more than asked.

“Well, for one you have some amazing powers that you are in control of. That is more than can be said for our two new powered recruits.” Natasha raised her eyebrow to emphasize her smirk even more. 

“We were pretty willing to recruit you on just that information alone. But finding out you are a Coulson stray and that you were trained by Melinda May?” Clint let out a low whistle “You are basically perfect for this team.”

“In what way am I perfect?” Daisy scrunched up her face in confusion.

“With Melinda having trained you, more than likely you can hold your own in hand to hand without your powers. So that means you immediately can help us on team efforts. And when more than just brute force is needed you are there to help our powered individuals. I mean we could also use you to help train our new recruits on how to control and manipulate their powers. Because the way Coulson explained it to us, you did not always have this type of control?” Natasha crossed her arms as she came to stand in front of Daisy.

Daisy took a deep breath “No. When I first started all I could do was massive quakes and it was largely connected to my emotions. I got help from a few people… Got control. Learned how to manipulate the powers. It has some… Side effects…” Daisy raised her wrapped hands up with a half way guilty look “Elena brings me pills that Fitzsimmons has for me that helps my bones heal faster.”

“If you agree… I am sure Tony and Bruce would both be happy to experiment and try to figure out how to make something to help emit your powers so your bones won’t be effected. They love a challenge like that.” Clint said with a smile as he stretched and walked out of the room and towards the bedroom.

Daisy again gained that shocked expression on her face “You really think… Tony Stark… would want to invent something… for me?”

Natasha rolled her eyes “Tony invents stuff for all the Avengers. He invented a special feeding station for Clint’s dog that is still in a box in his room at his farm. And whatever you do Daisy, do not inflate Starks head anymore than it already is. You can react however you damned well please to meeting all the rest of the team, but you have to be indifferent to Tony.”

Daisy nodded. She looked as though she was deep in thought for a second before she looked at Natasha “Do you think he would accept a challenge to a hack off with me? I always wanted to see if I am better at hacking than he is.”

That took Natasha by surprise “I am sure. He does not take challenges well but he will do it. My money is so on you. It is one thing to hack into SHIELD with JARVIS an entire other thing to hack into it using a computer in the back of a van.” Natasha gave the other woman a full on grin

“Coulson told you about that?”

Clint waved his hand out to them as he reentered the room, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt “We have been hearing about Coulson’s team since the fall of SHIELD. The only reason you haven’t seen us before is because we didn’t want to be re-associated with SHIELD.”

Daisy nodded “Makes sense”

“Ok, back to the mission at hand please.” Natasha clasped her hands together looking at Daisy “Are you in?”

Daisy looked her straight in the eye “I’m in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that chapter is complete!! Hope it is clear that this is a story about Daisy’s journey as she is becoming/adjusting to being an avenger! There is plenty more to come.


	4. Introductions

“And here we are!” Clint grinned as the Quinjet touched down on Avengers tower.  
It had not taken the three of them long to get out of LA after Daisy had agreed to come along with them. Clint and Natasha only had their mission gear, and Daisy never owned much.  
At this moment Daisy was looking around the Avengers quinjet nervously as Clint and Natasha disembarked.  
“You coming, Daisy?” Natasha threw glance over her shoulder quirking her eyebrow.  
Daisy nodded her head a couple of times “Yea… yea, I’m right behind you.”  
Daisy quickly grabbed her bags and jogged after the two assassins. She barely made it in time to join them in the elevator. She smiled at them weakly as the elevator began descending.  
“Remember Daisy, they are all normal people.” Clint said just as the doors opened onto mass chaos. Everyone who lived in the tower was in the common space doing something.  
Daisy didn’t know where to look. Thor was in the kitchen with two women and they appeared to be cooking. Captain America and the Winter Solider were in extremely casual clothing and were playing what looked like a rather intense game of chess. Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Bruce Banner were all sitting on the couch watching some sort of science documentary (Pepper looked bored out of her mind). And when Daisy happened to look up she saw a girl who couldn’t be but sixteen years old floating in midair surrounded by red light. When she made to step out of the elevator after Natasha and Clint she immediately collided with a silver haired teen boy, who seemed to appear out of thin air.  
“Yea, right, totally normal.” Daisy said dryly as the boy, looking sheepish, helped her up off the floor.  
The boy looked into the air where Daisy knew the girl was floating and called “Wanda! Clint and Nat are back!”  
Daisy watched in curiosity as the girl who was surrounded in a red light popped her eyes open and leaped down from her position in midair. Once her feet were on the ground the red light disappeared.  
“I take it the mission was a success?” Wanda asked Natasha.  
“Yes.” Natasha said before she turned to Daisy “Daisy, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They are our powered new recruits that are still in need of some training. They are sixteen and Clint is their legal guardian.”  
Daisy smiled “Hi, I’m Daisy. I was told that I will be helping you guys with your powers.”  
The twins gave each gave her a once over before Pietro spoke “What is so special about you?”  
At this point everyone in the room was watching the exchange. Daisy raised an eyebrow before looking towards Tony Stark himself, raising her hands and saying “May I?”  
“Go for it Quake.” He looked way too excited at the prospect of her demonstrating her powers.  
Daisy ever so carefully focused on structure of the building and slowly built on the vibrations that were already there so that the room began to shake around them. Gasps sounded throughout the room and the twins looked thoroughly convinced as Daisy released and allowed the structure to return to its natural vibration pattern.  
Daisy looked around the room to find everyone, except for Clint and Natasha, staring at her.  
“I mean we knew you were cool, but DAMN! And to find out you were a Coulson stray AND an Agent of SHIELD?” Tony let out a low whistle.  
Daisy flushed “Well to be fair, I only had my badge for like a day, before HYDRA took over”   
“You were part of whatever this new SHIELD is! And the ever famous Agent May “The Calvary” trained you! You are nearly as badass as the assassin twins over there!” Tony gestured over to where Clint and Natasha were leaning against the kitchen countertop.   
“No… No I am not…” Daisy shook her head  
“Tony, you are making the girl uncomfortable. She hasn’t even been properly introduced yet!” Steve intervened before Tony could continue to embarrass himself. He then walked over to Daisy and put his hand out for her to shake “Hi, I’m-“  
“Freaking Captain America….” Daisy said dazed at the fact that her favorite Avenger had just defended her to her favorite celebrity “I mean Steve Rogers… Sorry. I just never imagined I would be meeting you. Any of you really. I’m Daisy, by the way. Daisy Johnson.”  
Steve smiled at her warmly “It is nice to meet you Daisy. Let me introduce you to everyone. In the kitchen you have Thor, of course, and then there is Jane and Darcy. Darcy is the one with glasses. Bucky is at the table. Bruce and Pepper are on the couch. You already know Clint and Natasha and you just met the twins. And that is everyone that lives here. Although we do have two other members that do not live here. Sam and Rhodey. Both I am sure you will meet in due time. “  
“It’s great to meet you all. And I swear, I have my powers under perfect control. You are all under no danger in living under the same roof as me.” Daisy gave them all an uncomfortable smile.  
“Really? You thought some earthquake powers would scare us? We have been dealing with Mr. I turn into a green rage monster for years. Sabrina the teenage witch over there? She reads minds uncontrollably and freaking levitates herself and whatever she pleases. Our resident speedster has the metabolism of six linebackers and the ability to sit still for the same length of time as a two years old with ADHD.” Tony snarked.  
“TONY!” Pepper yelled “Be nice!”  
Tony visibly cringed but nodded in Pepper’s direction before turning to Daisy yet again “Your apartment is set up. You are in apartment two on floor one hundred and two. You share the floor with Darcy.”  
Daisy nodded her understanding making to collect her things and head to the apartment.  
Clint cleared his throat. “Daisy, wasn’t there something you wanted to ask Bruce and Tony? And just Tony?”   
“Oh, right.” Daisy flushed in embarrassment. “So now that I have been using my powers more regularly it has been causing fractures. I have been taking pills that Fitzsimmons crafted for me to help heal my bones faster… But I was curious to know if you could build me something for my hands so my powers won’t fracture my bones?”  
Bruce looked surprised “I am sure we could come up with something. We would need to understand your powers better though.”  
“I am sure if you contact Coulson, he would send all my files your way. He may even send Fitzsimmons to help. They would have a field day with you guys.” Daisy rolled her eyes as she thought of her friends “Oh and Tony. You. Me. Hack off. Tonight. One computer each. Whoever gets into new SHIELD first wins. You can get the computers”  
“You are so on” Tony grinned impishly as Daisy made her way into the elevator.  
“I think she is going to fit it quite nicely.” Clint grinned as Tony began racing around and planning the hack off.  
“I think so too.” Natasha said from her place next to him “Pepper! Think you can help me move my things up to Clint’s floor?”  
“You’re moving in?!” Wanda all but shrieked   
“You didn’t tell them?” Natasha slapped Clint’s chest.  
“Sorry! I had the mission on my mind!”   
“No excuses, Clint!” Natasha said in a voice that lacked any real anger as she leaned into his side.   
“So you are moving in, right?” Wanda quirked her head at Natasha. Pietro looked just as interested at Wanda’s side.  
Natasha rolled her eyes “Yes.”  
Pietro gave a loud whoop before he began running around the room again. Wanda rolled her eyes as her head tracked her brother for a moment before she turned back to Natasha “We can help! Pepper doesn’t need to. We have been wanting you to move in since we got back from Iowa.”  
Pepper shrugged “Whatever you want to do is fine by me Natasha. I have no plans for today.”  
“Well, ok. Let’s get up to my apartment then. There isn’t much to get. We can probably pack it and get it to your guys’ floor in just a little more than one trip.” Natasha walked toward the elevator and was followed by the twins.  
As the elevator opened to allow the three of them to get on, Clint’s phone began to buzz in his back pocket. He smiled and quickly answered it once he saw the screen.  
“Hey, Katie-Kate! How’re things in Iowa?” He chirped.  
He frowned after a couple of minutes of listening to Kate talk “Give me a minute. He is right here let me ask him.” Clint set his phone down on the counter before he walked to where Tony was now fiddling with his tablet. “Tony. Kate wants to know if someone can get her and Lucky with the quinjet tomorrow. She said she is sick and tired of being in Iowa and wants to be back in New York. Is that ok with you?”  
“What? Yea…Yea… Hawk-girl can take your girlfriends old apartment. Just make sure the dog doesn’t chew up any electronics. And tell her she and I are going to be starting the Mario Cart tournament this Sunday.” Tony mindlessly said  
Clint looked at Tony strangely before moving to the kitchen table where Steve and Bucky had restarted their game of chess. “Steve, think you and Bucky would be up to going and getting Kate and Lucky? I would, but tomorrow Nat and I are going to oversee Daisy’s first training session with the twins.”   
Steve quirked an eyebrow at Bucky, who nodded “Sure, why not. Bucky hasn’t seen your farmhouse before, it should be a fun trip.”  
“Thanks” Clint walked back to his phone and picked it back up “Steve and Bucky will be picking you up tomorrow. You will be living in Natasha’s old apartment since she is moving into mine and the twins apartment as we speak. Lucky is staying with you. It is your responsibility to make sure he doesn’t chew anything.” He waited a moment before he laughed and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter will be filled with lots of fun stuff to come!! Please remember to leave a comment if you have enjoyed the story so far!!


	5. Hacker's Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday-whatever it is you celebrate- mine was wonderful. Here we are next chapter. And with the hack off! Who do you think will win? Tony or Daisy?

By the time the evening rolled around, all of Natasha’s things were moved up into Clint’s apartment. Robots were cleaning Natasha’s old apartment in preparation for Kate’s arrival the next day and the twins and Natasha were both on their way down to the common space.   
“Are you still going to be training us now that Daisy is here?” Wanda looked over at Natasha  
Natasha smirked “Don’t worry Clint and I will still be training you in hand to hand. I think even Daisy could do some learning. But, Daisy does have her powers in check and we think she could help you better control yours.”  
“So, what is training going to be like now?” Pietro asked  
“Well, Clint and I were thinking powers training could be first. Clint and I can warm up with some sparring while you three work on your powers. Then we can work on hand to hand between the five of us. Either Clint or I will pair up with you three while the other will correct.” Natasha explained. “Of course there will be the days that others join us since you all will need to learn to work with all the Avenger eventually”  
“Makes sense” Wanda nodded “What do you suppose Thor has attempted to make for us for dinner today?”  
“I have no clue.” Natasha said with a sigh “At least Jane and Darcy were helping him this time.”  
“Maybe it will actually be edible this time” Pietro looked optimistic as the elevator doors opened to the ever chaotic common floor.  
Pietro immediately zipped out in search of food. Wanda rolled her eyes as she too stepped off the elevator and went in search of food.  
As Natasha glanced around the room she took note of Thor who looked frustrated in the kitchen with Jane by his side (It looked as though they were making pasta?), Darcy was setting the table and smacking Pietro’s hands away from the bread, Tony was fiddling with two laptops near the television as he mumbled to himself, and Clint was sitting on the couch nursing a beer and looking amused as he watched Tony.  
Natasha walked over and stood in front of Clint “You told him about Daisy’s hacking. Didn’t you?”  
Clint smiled even wider “What can I say, I like to see him squirm.”   
“And this, Legolas, is why I like Hawk-girl more than you.” Tony shouted out without looking up from what he was doing.  
“You know Kate hates that nickname, right? And that she is a sharpshooter that could shoot you in the ass without you even knowing it was her?” Natasha raised an eyebrow at Tony.  
Tony looked up fear flashing in eyes before laughing “Hawk-girl may hate the name but she does not hate me, dear Tasha.”  
Natasha narrowed her eyes at him before she sat down next to Clint. Clint immediately wrapped an arm around her as they both continued to watch Tony set the computers up exactly how he wanted them. While they were waiting for dinner to be ready Daisy as well as Bruce had arrived to the floor and had both sat on the couch as well to watch Tony fuss with computers and the wires to the television.  
“Pasta is ready my friends! And I assure you it IS edible this time. Pietro has graciously taste tested it for us all.” Thor boomed.  
“Thor, I am pretty sure that boy would eat pasta if it was scraped off the ground after falling twenty stories.” Clint said sarcastically.  
“True, it is his favorite. That is why I also tried a bite.” Wanda said “It is in fact very good.”  
“JARVIS can you please have Steve, Bucky, and Pepper come down for dinner?” Jane said sweetly “Tony put your computers down. They are perfectly set up. You and Daisy can do your thing. AFTER dinner.”  
An hour and a half later  
“Ready for this, Quake?” Tony quirked an eyebrow at Daisy, hands poised over his keyboard.  
“You know, I have a name Stark. I do not plan on everyone knowing I am Quake.” Daisy snarked  
“Right. Are you ready? Daisy?” Tony asked again  
Daisy waved her hand as if to say ‘Go on’  
“Alright, you two. You know the rules. The computers are equally set up. Whoever gets into new SHIELD wins.” Darcy explained the rules of the hack off yet again “Ready. Set. GO!”  
Daisy and Tony both began furiously typing and clicking away at their computer. The people behind them could barely keep up with the code that were flying across their screens.  
It wasn’t even five minutes later when Daisy yelled out “YES!” and furiously clicked a few more buttons for a video feed that was originally just on her computer to be placed onto the television.  
“Fitz! Simmons! You there?” Daisy called into the camera that clearly showed an empty lab.  
It only took a moment before the screen was filled by the face of a women with pretty brown hair. “Daisy! Oh it is so good to see you! We have all been so worried about you. Especially Coulson and May.” The girl prattled on in a British accent.  
“Jemma! It’s great to see you too. Really, I have missed you. But this isn’t really a social call unfortunately. Is Fitz there?” Daisy asked. Confused looks were exchanged between among the Avengers and co.  
“Yes, yes right, of course. He is doing something with Mack… Allow me to go and grab him. One moment.” At that the girl disappeared from the screen. Silence filled the room for a moment as everyone tried to process what happened.   
“Lady Daisy, I am confused. I was under the assumption that your scientist friend was Fitzsimmons. Not Fitz and Simmons.” Thor looked like he was still trying to process the two scientist surprise.  
“Sorry, I should have explained that better. Guess it is just habit to refer to them as Fitzsimmons. Everyone on Coulson’s team did it. They are kind of inseparable… Except when they are…” Daisy explained  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Tony asked  
“That they are literally the perfect couple that the universe loves to test. Right as they were getting together a Kree monolith teleported Jemma to another planet. She was trapped there for six months. He brought her back.” The avengers had to school their shocked expressions as Jemma came back with an all smiles Fitz.  
“Daisy! So good to hear from you finally. Coulson will be upset you contacted us first. How are you? How is working with the Avengers?”  
“It is good to see you Fitz. And yes, I know. I plan on giving him a call. I am fine. And why don’t you tell them Hi since I don’t really know what it is like working with them yet.” Daisy said she lifted the laptop and moved it so that Fitz and Jemma could see that she was in a room with all the Avengers and co. “Say ‘Hi’ Avengers” Daisy sing-songed before getting down to business “Anyways, as you probably know my wrists are not in the best condition with me using my powers. The pills are working wonders… But I need gauntlets that will help to protect my bones from my powers when I use them. Stark and Dr. Banner said they can do it… But they said they need your help since you have a better understanding of my powers and my biology. So come to Avengers Tower and help them please? I swear I will come back with you to base and visit for a week to make up for the entire running away after Lincoln. I, I just needed space… and to find myself again. And maybe this is me. Maybe being a liaison is me.”  
“Daisy… Of course we will come. And while we would love you to come and visit us all, do not feel obligated. You are still healing after everything that happened. And now you are adjusting to a new way of life. Anyways, if we are to be coming to the tower to work with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner I best go and dig up your files from the archives.” And with that it was only Fitz on the screen.  
“And I should go let Coulson know about our trip and then go pack… We will let you all know when we are on our way. Daisy it was great hearing from you. And Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, Jemma and I look forward to working with you both.” And as Daisy gave a small wave, Fitz signed off making the screens go black.  
“Well, Tony. You got out hacked. Told you the girl was good. Coulson doesn’t recruit just anyone.” Clint smirked.  
“Hey, I was this close to-“Tony started  
“No you weren’t” Pepper cut him off “I have been with you nearly every time you have hacked SHIELD. And even WITH JARVIS it takes you ten minutes. You would have taken at least fifteen minutes to get in.”  
Daisy laughed “Don’t worry Stark, you still kill the entire building things game. Like this laptop? I have never hacked on a laptop so perfect. I need to get one of these things like ASAP.”  
“Well it is a good thing that one is yours to keep.” Tony said flippantly.  
“Wait what?” Daisy asked  
“The laptop. Keep it. It’s a new design. Whenever I come up with new tech things the team tries it out.” He said nonchalantly. “Didn’t you find the StarkPhone and StarkTablet on your nightstand?”  
Daisy blinked “No?”  
“Well they are there. If you want any customizations let me know. And if you want any other tech let me know.” Tony explained “Everyone has their toys. Whether they be weapons or simple electronics. I build everyone in this room things to uses my tech to their advantage. You do the same, Daisy.”  
“Will do… Tony.” Daisy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That’s it for now! Next chapter should be up either the end of this week or next week sometime depending on how well my writing takes… Anyways tell me what you guys think!!


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys!! I am so happy to get another update out to you!! This chapter turned out really long but I had no clue how to break it into two chapters so you just get a nice long chapter :) So please enjoy!!

Wanda yawned as she followed Clint, Natasha, and Pietro into the underground training center. It was a rather large space and encompassed around twice the area that a normal floor took up. Wanda hand no idea why Stark had thought to build such an extensive basement when this building was originally just an office building, but it was nice. There was an area that was enclosed in Hulk proof glass that they called the ‘Power Room’ it was where they trained all their powers. There was an area that contained multiple punching bags hanging from the ceiling, next to that was were multiple sparring mats were set up, and over on the far side there was a shooting range with lockers for each Avenger to store to weapons of choice (Wanda happened to know that Clint and Nat’s were almost always empty because they liked having their weapons on them), and then there was the average work out equipment that everyone used at least once in a while (even if they were mainly for Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Bruce when he isn’t Hulked out). There was even showers set up for them so they didn’t have to go back to their rooms after training, a thing that Wanda enjoyed. The one thing that Wanda found stranger than the fact that the underground training center existed was the fact that there were bleachers set up so that the non-Avengers tower residents could watch training. It didn’t happen often. The last time they all showed up was when Wanda and Pietro had first come over from Sokovia. Since then it had only been a few times that their training sessions had spectators.

As they walked in though, they soon discovered the room to be packed. While Steve and Bucky had gone to pick up Kate from the farm last night, everyone else in the tower was in the training center and even the Avengers who did not live in the tower had made an appearance.

“You two stay focused. I tried to get the hint across that we wanted the training center empty for your guys first training session with Daisy… But I guess all Tony heard was training with Daisy…” Natasha said to them as she shot a glare over to Tony where he was having target practice with his gauntlets next to Rhodey who was doing the same. 

“Nat is right. Don’t let everyone else training and watching throw you off. Just go to the Power Room and stretch. Daisy should be down any minute.” Clint was fiddling with his bow as he flashed a smile and a wave at Darcy and Jane who had taken occupancy in the small bleachers.

Pietro nodded “Alright. Have fun sparring. Do not injure our guardian too badly, Natasha!” and he zoomed off in the direction of the Power Room.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her twins antics and his hyperactive thoughts (His being the only thoughts that were coming in clear to her in this room with multiple people). She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Natasha greeting someone behind her.

“Good Morning, Daisy.” She smiled at the younger woman who had just entered the underground training room“Hope you slept well?”

“It was the best night of sleep I have gotten in a long time. Thank you for asking. Although my alarm clock talking to me will most definitely take some major getting used to.” Daisy crossed her arms and smirked, the bag that had been on her left should falling to her elbow.

“JARVIS does take some getting used to. Although, my first two weeks here Tony was rebooting JARVIS so my introduction was a little different…” Wanda laughed

“You ready to get started, Wanda?” Daisy said.

“Yes I am. My brother is already in the Power Room.” Wanda said while pointing towards said room.

“Power Room?” Daisy looked confused as she looked in the direction Wanda pointed and saw Pietro stretching in a glass enclosed room.

“It can take pretty much anything. It’s Hulk-proof. Bruce goes in there when he wants to just let go and let the Other Guy out to play.” Clint gestured over to Bruce where he was calmly doing yoga in between the normal work out equipment and the shooting range ”We can set it out here so that it will lock you guys down in there, but that won’t be necessary for your training.” 

“We thought that an hour spent on powers every day should be at the minimum should be done. After you do that would you care to join the four of us in hand to hand training, Daisy?” Natasha 

Daisy looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered “Yea! I would love an opportunity to learn from you two!”

“Alright we will see you in an hour.” Natasha gave her a smirk that almost passed as regular smile. “Happy training. We will be sparring”

And with that Clint and Natasha walked towards the sparing mats.

“Why do they have their weapons with them to spar?” Daisy looked at Wanda questioningly.

“Because they use their weapons… Since sparring is close range Clint won’t use arrows but he will use his bow as a staff. And they always have like five knives on them at the least.” Wanda said “Watching them fight is really fun. Although since they got together recently it can get sort of awkward…”

“Oh… I could tell you some stories about sparring with your significant other…” Daisy looked as though she was enjoying her reminiscent moment.

“Please, don’t. But please let’s get to training. Darcy said she would bake cookies with me this afternoon and I would love to get training over with.” Wanda said expectantly.

Daisy shook her head “Of course. Let’s get to it.” Daisy shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

The two entered the powered room and shut the door. 

“Ok. Wanda you can go ahead and get settled and stretch. Pietro are you ready to start?” Daisy spoke in a surprisingly authoritative voice.

Pietro nodded and zoomed to stand next to Daisy. Wanda watched them carefully as she stretched and warmed her muscles. She was curious to know how Daisy would train them. She was surprised when Daisy pulled out a sizable box and it appeared to be a jigsaw puzzle and a timer.

“So, Clint and Natasha have gone over your guys powers with me. I know the gist of them. And with you. You’re fast. But right now you mainly just run fast. I want you to be able to think fast as well and do things fast. So I had JARVIS find me this puzzle… It is a 2500 piece puzzle and it took Tony Stark around 18 hours to complete it. I would like to see you complete this puzzle in around five hours to start out. Once we really whittle and fine tune though I want you to be able to do this puzzle in 30 minutes. Once you can do that you can start learning how to repair weaponry and maybe even diffusing bombs so that on missions if we need those things done fast you can do it. This puzzle is kinda just the baby step to see if your mind moves just as fast as your body when you are using your powers.” Daisy explained. Pietro nodded as he eagerly grabbed the puzzle box and then the timer. “Remember at the end of this session stop the timer so we can move on to hand to hand training. We can record your time for now and you can pick up where you left off later or even tomorrow.”

Pietro grinned before he moved to the far corner of the room and began. He was soon a blur to Wanda. Daisy laughed lightly before walking and sitting next to Wanda.

“So I kinda understand everything you can do… I also know that you are pretty well in control of your power. What I don’t know is the range of your powers. How close does someone have to be for you to read their thought or enter their mind?” Daisy asked calmly as she began to stretch as well.

 

“Well for the most part the person has to be a few feet away from me. Unless I know them and am used to their mind then the range expands to being a couple dozen yards… and then there is Pietro and the connection is stronger I can hear the presence of his mind even if he is, oh I would say… half a mile away?” Wanda explained 

“My main goal for you is to expand that range. For each area. We are going to start in an area that shouldn’t be difficult for you. I discussed it with Ms. Potts last night.” At that Wanda looked up to see Pepper just outside the powered room “She is ok with you reading her thoughts during your training. With my cue she is going to start walking away from us slowly and stopping each time I tell her to. So to start I want you to focus in on Ms. Potts. I want her thoughts to be the only ones you hear.”

Wanda took a calming inhale as she closed her eyes and focused. It was easy for her to find Pepper’s whirring mind. It took a long time for her to shut out her brother and Daisy as well as the background noise that was Clint and Nat sparring next to the Power Room on the sparring mats, the rest of the Avengers and co were too far away for her to hear anything of their minds.

“Ok I am ready.” Wanda said opening her eyes. At Wanda’s words Daisy looked up and gave a thumbs up to Pepper. Pepper slowly began walking across the large basement. When she reached around twenty five yards away from the room Daisy raised her hand for her to stop. 

“You can still hear her thoughts correct?” Daisy looked at Wanda expectantly.

Wanda scrunched up her nose before nodding “Yes. But it is fuzzy… like I am starting to lose my grip on her mind.”

“Ok. I want you to dig into your powers a bit deeper. I know the mind reading is more of a reflex for you so this is going to take some practice to do this. But put a little bit more into this and get the grip back firmly.” Daisy said.

Wanda again closed her eyes and focused. She felt the soft glow of her powers within and focused again on Pepper. She nodded for Daisy to continue once she could hear Pepper’s thoughts strongly within her own mind. 

Moments later Daisy tapped her on her shoulder. Wanda peeked an eye open to look at her without breaking her focus. “Still hear her?” Wanda nodded in response “Look how far she is.” Daisy voice was filled with pride.

When Wanda opened her eyes Pepper was nearly fifty yards away and almost to the shooting range. Wanda could not help herself she broke out into a grin “I did it!”

“Yea, you did! And once we expand that range a bit more and get you comfortable with a new range we can work on you inserting thoughts into their head. And maybe even long distance telekinesis.” Daisy looked optimistic as she looked at her timer. “Dang we have already been in here for forty-five minutes… What about the three of us cut this short so I can see the end of Clint and Natasha’s sparring session?”

Wanda smiled and nodded “Pietro! Stop your timer! Daisy said we are done for today! Lets go watch Nat kick Clint’s behind!”

They were surprised to find that all the other Avengers had abandoned their activities to watch Clint and Natasha spar. Wanda was especially happy to see that during her training with Daisy, Steve and Bucky had returned with Kate in tow. 

When they joined the crowd, Kate immediately tackled the twins onto the floor in a bear hug. “I missed you both so much! And I cannot believe that this is where you guys basically live! And this training room! I cannot wait to do some shooting on that range! Stark told me it was interactive!”

“When did you get here?” Wanda asked

“We got here like an hour ago? We settled in but by the time we got down here you two were already training with… What’s her name? Clover?” Kate cocked her head to the side in question.

“Daisy. She is helping us expand our powers.” Pietro supplied and Kate nodded. “How long have Clint and Nat been at it?”

“Neither one of ‘em has been able to pin the other yet.” Kate rolled her eyes

“Common, we can introduce you to, Daisy.” Wanda began dragging Kate along to the front of the crowd watching the sparring match. “Daisy! This is Kate! The other Hawkeye.” 

“Cool! Didn’t know there was two.” Daisy nodded.

“Most people don’t” Kate shrugged. They all then focused in on the fight.

“Just give it up, Widow. I know all your tricks.” Clint taunted as he caught one of Natasha’s kicks with his bow.

Natasha laughed as she kicked her leg through the middle of his bow and bending her knee and pulling him down as she caught him off guard, she tumbled down after him and pinned him. 

“I wouldn’t say you know ALL my tricks, Hawk” Natasha said flirtatiously before swooping down and kissing him lightly, not caring about the people gathered around them in the moment.

“Well, FINALLY! One of you got pinned! Is that a new record? 50 minutes for one sparring match?” Tony said

“You only got one match in?” Daisy looked shocked

“It’s what seven years of partnership will do to you. You know each other’s moves so you can anticipate.” Clint explains as he moved to get a towel and a water for each of them from the stack nearby.

“Wait… You two have been partners for seven years and have gotten together recently?” Daisy blurted out “Crap, should not have said that…”

“No… I am wondering this myself. We all know that there was at least some sort of attraction. And that had to of been there for years… I mean come on you only joined the Avengers because Barton was compromised by Loki!” Tony said in exasperation “You cannot tell me there was no attraction then.”

Before Clint or Natasha could respond though, Kate looking slightly irritated piped up “You guys DO know that Clint was married when the Battle of New York occurred right?”

Silence fell over the gathered crowd. “He was WHAT?” Steve was the first to voice the obvious shock that had filled the area.

Kate was preparing to respond when Clint gave her a withering look, she immediately shut her mouth and stepped back into her place between Wanda and Pietro.

Seemingly satisfied at his protégés silence Clint spoke “I was married. You know… I had a wife?” 

“Why didn’t we know about this?” Tony sounded outraged.

“Did you all not get that we were private people when New York happened?” Natasha snipped

“I barely knew any of you. I knew details about you but that’s about it. The only people who knew about my personal life were Natasha, Phil, and Nick. This team was not a team yet so I didn’t trust you with information about my wife.” Clint was rubbing his head.

“Well, what happened?” Darcy asked ignoring how Jane smacked her shoulder “I mean it is kind of obvious that you are not married anymore. So what happened.”

Clint gave Darcy an exasperated look “Loki happened. Bobbi was on another mission and she was the cut off for the Avengers Initiative. She would have been involved with us if she hadn’t been on mission. The mission was more important… Getting inside information from human traffickers… So she wasn’t called in. So Natasha was the one to un-compromise me. Natasha was the one there for the immediate downfall of Loki controlling me. Bobbi was there after… but after a few months… Things just fell apart between us. It was a lot my fault because I didn’t trust her with the Loki stuff like I trusted Natasha and I should have. But a marriage needs trust and we ended up divorcing probably six months after New York?”

“I had no idea the turmoil my brother had caused within your family archer. For that I apologize.” Thor was looking at Clint with sad eyes.

“It is… well it is not ok what Loki did Thor. But to be honest the divorce was inevitable. Bobbi and I… While we were great to start we did not communicate well at all and we just did not work. We are better off friends.” Clint looked only slightly pained. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… how long were you two married?” Pepper looked curious.

“Oh, it was not an impressively long relationship… We had been partners before I brought in Natasha and were friends for years. Then things kind of changed between us when I found this one acting the vigilante in Central Park in 2011” Clint pointed at Kate “When I took her in we kinda just fell together? Dated for a few months and then eloped?”

“I remember that. Fury was so pissed at you both.” Natasha smirked. 

“We were together for a little less than two years.” Clint looked thoughtful.

Wanda was surprised when Daisy spoke up again “I am going to circle back to my original question of why it took you so long to get together. I mean your marriage explains away two years but that leaves five years.” 

“Do we really need to explain this for all of you?” Natasha’s annoyance only grew when there was several heads nodding amongst the group. “Ok the first two year is pretty simple. My first year with SHIELD, 2009, was spent with me under strict house arrest while they undid all the brain washing that was done to me in the Red Room. Plus Clint was dating a SHIELD asset named Jessica that year. I was cleared as completely defected by the end of the year. 2010 we were both single, but I was on the long-term undercover mission in your company Tony, no contact allowed. After New York we were both single-“

“Except for that rebound Clint had with that civilian a few months after his divorce from Bobbi!” Kate inserted

Natasha cut her eyes at Kate. Kate looked non-repulsed. Natasha continued “But we have both been single up until a few weeks ago. But we have both been busy with taking down HYDRA cells to be concerned with a relationship.”

“That and you both were just ignoring the incredible amount of sexual tension that had built between you two.” Kate sassed. Tony leaned over and high fived her. 

Natasha rolled her eyes “Are we done talking about our personal life now?” 

Daisy looked hesitant “One last question… But it’s not really about you guys. You said your ex-wife is Bobbi? Did you by chance mean Bobbi Morse?”

Clint laughed “Yes. Did Coulson get her onto his team too?”

“Yea for a while. Haven’t seen her in some time though.” Daisy looked pained but no one questioned her.

“Ok. So if we are done here we really should get back to training. Katie-Kate you joining us for hand to hand?” Clint looked at his protégé.

“Sure!” Kate smiled. 

The rest of the Avengers quickly dispersed and got back to their training. Darcy, Jane, and Pepper retreated to the elevator to return to the common floor. 

“Lets get started. Pietro you can spar against Kate. Wanda you and Daisy can spar. Clint and I will watch your technique.” Natasha said as the six of them spread out around the sparring mats. 

“Oh, by the way, I got word from Fitz and Simmons that they will be here in in two days and will be stay for three days to help Stark and Dr. Banner.” Daisy said before starting her fight with Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyways!! Hope you all liked that. I know it sort of ended really awkwardly but I couldn’t figure out a good way to end it… But what did you think?


	7. Scientists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay new chapter!!! I am getting major filler chapter vibes after finishing this chapter and for that I apologize.

Daisy was patiently waiting in the lobby of Avengers tower, scanning the steady streams of people in and out for her two friends. She leaped out of her seat when she saw Jemma and Fitz approaching, Fits with a large bag in hand and Jemma with a briefcase. 

“Jemma, Fitz! Right over here!” Daisy called at them to draw their attention. They quickly walked over to her. 

Jemma quickly enveloped Daisy in a hug “Daisy, it is so good to see you! We have missed you.” 

“I have missed you both as well. I swear I will come to the base to visit you all soon. Once I have Pietro and Wanda really started on their training I will come.” Daisy smiled at Jemma before she pulled Fitz into a hug as well.

“Shall we go up then?” Fitz said.

“Yea!” Daisy nodded “I can show you to where you will be sleeping so you can drop off what you would like. Then we can stop off at the common floor so I can introduce you to most everyone. Then in like an hour is when you are due up in Stark’s workshop.” 

“Alright.” Jemma said only looking slightly nervous at the prospect of meeting Avengers.

Daisy led them both into the private Avenger and Co. elevator. As the doors closed Fitz spoke up “How exactly does this elevator work? You had said the other day that all the Avengers floors were on levels above floor ninety nine. There is only a keypad. Do we type in the floor number?” 

“No, not exactly. The keypad is to get let onto Clint and Natasha’s floor without notifying them of you being at their floor. To get to a floor you have to tell JARVIS. So, please JARVIS, if you would take us up to my floor?”

“Of course, miss” Came the ever polite response of the British AI.

Fitz looked excited as he began conversing with the AI all the way up to the one hundredth and first floor. 

“All right you two. So half this floor is my place. The other is the designated ‘guest apartment’ as Stark calls it. It is all yours. It is unlocked and the fingerprint scanner locks are cleared and ready to have your fingerprints inputted for your stay. I am just going to go and grab something I told Steve I would give him and then we can head back down to the common room.” Daisy said with a smile before turning to her apartment.

Twenty minutes later, the elevator door was opening up yet again for Daisy, Jemma and Fitz. The common room was not as chaotic as it normally was. This was because Clint and Natasha were having target practice along with Kate. Tony was in his workshop already. Jane and Bruce were in their shared lab working on their shared experiments. Darcy was running between the lab and workshop ensuring the three geniuses stayed fed and hydrated. On the actual common floor it was quite peaceful.

A movie that Daisy could not recognize was playing on the television and Bucky as well as Thor were sat on the couch watching it carefully. Steve was in the kitchen making sandwiches as he talked with a blonde woman that Daisy did not recognize. When the three of them stepped off the elevator Daisy heard a voice saying her name.

“Daisy!” Wanda’s voice was coming from above her. Daisy looked up to find that the girl was yet again floating in midair and this time she was apparently reading a book.

“Wanda! Hi! Where is your brother?” Daisy asked as she glanced up at the girl 

“Oh he decided he wanted to go to the training floor to work on the puzzle and maybe run laps.” Wanda explained “Are these your scientist friends that are going to be working with Bruce and Tony?”

“Yea. Come down here to meet them. We can’t all float in midair you know.”

“Very funny.” Wanda gracefully touched down on the ground. “Hello, my name is Wanda. I am one of Daisy trainees.”

“Lovely to meet you. I’m Jemma and this is Fitz.” Jemma smiled ash she shook Wanda’s hand. 

After shaking Fitz hand, Wanda turned back to Daisy “I think I am going to go and see how much longer Kate plans on shooting with Clint. She said she would help me with dinner since Pietro is useless in the kitchen.” And with that Wanda was entering the elevator. 

Daisy walked over to the couch both scientists trailing behind her “Bucky! Thor! This is Jemma and Fitz! They will be staying her for the next few days.”

Bucky nodded a hello before turning back to the television.

Thor gave a large smile and an “It is most wonderful to meet Lady Daisy’s scientist friends!” to which Jemma blushed lightly.

At that moment Steve and the blonde woman walked over each carrying a tray that was loaded down with sandwiches. 

“I made enough for you, as well as Dr. Simmons and Dr. Fitz to join us, Daisy.” Steve said with a smile as he and the woman both sat on the second couch.

“Thank you, Steve.” Daisy said as she grabbed a turkey sandwich and gestured for her friends to do the same. “I brought the book you wanted to borrow down.” She handed Steve said book.

“Thank you!” Steve said and then shook his head “Oh! How rude of me! You have no idea who this is! Please allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Sharon Carter.”

“I kinda know who you are. Steve told me about you. And I heard about you two while I was still in SHIELD.” Sharon smiled.

Jemma was staring at her slack jawed “Carter. As in Peggy Carter. As in founder of SHIELD Peggy Carter.”

“Yes, that would be my Aunt.” Sharon confirmed.

Jemma went all bug-eyed and before she could speak Daisy interrupted “She is a big fan of you Aunt. And we will leave it at that so lunch can be enjoyed. It is lovely to meet you Sharon.”

“Always nice to meet someone who appreciates my Aunt as much as this guy-“ she jabbed Steve in the chest “-and it is nice meeting you as well.”

They all ate in silence and then continued watching the movie until the elevator yet again opened to reveal Bruce.

“Oh, good! You are all down here! I trust you all ate lunch and are ready to proceed with the afternoon as planned? Did you bring all of Daisy’s records with you Dr. Simmons?” He smiled and went straight to business not waiting for an introduction.

“Yes. Dr. Banner. They are right here.” Jemma help up her briefcase as she stood to follow Bruce. “Come on Fitz.” 

And with that Fitz and Jemma followed Bruce back onto the elevator and went up to Tony’s workshop.

“If that workshop is anything like I imagine it to be… We won’t be seeing Fitz or Tony for dinner.” Daisy rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the armchair she was in. “And I am sure Bruce is going to be picking Jemma’s brain about inhuman DNA so they won’t be down for dinner either.”

“Sounds accurate.” Steve nodded

“Just get Darcy to take food up since she is so skilled at getting those genius types to eat.” Bucky said snappily.

Three days later

“Thank you again for allowing us to stay here in the tower, Mr. Stark. It has been such a pleasure getting to know all of you.” Jemma smiled at Tony before she was turning her smile onto all the gathered Avengers and Co.

“It really was our pleasure, Dr. Simmons. I believe it goes without saying that if your team should need help in the future the Avengers are all over it.” Tony said as Steve nodded in agreement.

At that moment Fitz came dashing into the room having left a moment before to call Coulson.

“So… Minor change in plans. Coulson said there is a mission that requires Hawkeye’s sniper skills.” Fitz said as his eyes landed on Clint.

“Why? Don’t you have a sniper on your team?” Clint asked bluntly.

“Yea… that was kind of me… I was trained to be a sniper when May took over my training.” Daisy said guiltily

Clint laughed “Why haven’t you said anything! We could have had shoot outs!” Clint laughed

Daisy raised an eyebrow “Yea I am not having a shootout with Hawkeye.” 

“Well, when I get back you are so going to the range with me and Katie!” Clint said. “Allow me to go get my things together and then we can leave on the quinjet.”

Clint entered the elevator and was quickly followed by Natasha.

Clint and Natasha’s apartment

Clint had already set his go bag down on their bed and was filling his weapons bag with his long distance bow and a small bundle of arrows as well as his snipers rifle. Natasha was sat on their bed next to his bag listening to him talk “The twins shouldn’t give you any trouble, Nat. They both really respect you. But if you need something to hold over them… technically you are their second legal guardian.”

Natasha leveled him with a look that he could not understand “What?”

“When Hill did all the paperwork and such for me being their guardian… She kinda didn’t tell me that she put you down as their secondary. It means that if anything happens to me they go into your custody. And the way I see it with us in this relationship you should be considered my foster kids other legal guardian.” Clint explained as he stood up and grabbed his completed weapons bag off the ground.

Natasha’s face softened as he set his weapons bag down next to his other bag. He then stood in front of her. One of his hands came up to comb through her hair. “Is this going to be ok? This should only be a few days. But it has been a long time since we have gone on independent missions. A little over a year.”

Natasha reached up and pulled his face down and kissed him soundly “I will be fine. And so will you. And even if we aren’t, like you said it will only be a few days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hmmm… what could possibly go wrong with Clint gone with Coulson’s team?


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back and I GRADUATED!! I hope you like this chapter:)

Really, being away from Clint was not the worst thing Natasha had endured, not even close. But it did not top her list of things she enjoyed either.

The last three days had been filled to the brim with training hours. Today, Natasha had taught Daisy, Kate, and Wanda how to put a man into her classic thigh choke hold, they had done it so many times that Bucky had faint bruising on his neck (he HAD volunteered to be the test subject, seeing as Pietro ran for the elevator when he realized what exactly was being taught).

“What the hell, you guys?” Darcy sounded off as she walked onto the training floor, hands on hips. “Pietro said you were doing this HOURS ago! Can you give poor James a break?” 

“Bucky is fine. Right Bucky?” Kate said as she grinned at the ever silent man to which he nodded.

“See?” Daisy laughed

“He has bruises.” Darcy said sharply as she approached Bucky and placed her hands gingerly on his neck.

“’M fine doll. Natalia was teaching the girls her move. She wanted them to have it perfect. They wouldn’t have hurt me.” Bucky leaned his cheek into Darcy’s touch as she caressed his face, before reached up with his metal hand and grabbing onto her much smaller hand.

“I am sure they wouldn’t have on purpose. But, come on, they could have on accident. I mean we are talking about the girl who breaks her own bones and the girl who reads everyone’s minds on accident.” Darcy’s voice dripped with sarcasm as Bucky kissed her fingertips.

“I resent that.” Daisy said with a smile as Wanda simply laughed.

“I feel like I am missing something important here.” Kate said as she tapped a finger to her chin.

“James… When exactly did this become a thing?” Natasha pointed back and forth between Darcy and Bucky.

“Since about a week before you went and brought Daisy here?” Darcy looked thoughtful

“You didn’t know, Natalia?” Bucky gave a teasing smile.

Natasha grimaced “You know I hate it when you call me that, James.”

“You don’t call me Bucky, I don’t call you Natasha.” Bucky shrugged as he smirked at Natasha.

“Fair enough, I suppose.” Natasha narrowed her eyes. 

“…Anyways… Dinner is ready. That is what I came down here to get you all for.” Darcy pulled away from Bucky slightly but kept their hands clasped.

“And to make sure we hadn’t killed Bucky…” Wanda said sassily “Do not try to deny it. I, as you say, read minds accidently, so I know exactly what you were thinking when you came down here.”

Darcy simply blushed.

“You worry too much, doll.” Bucky was smirking at Darcy and had a sparkle in his eye.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, or I will be hard pressed to remove it myself.” Darcy quirked an eyebrow at him before turned towards the elevators and walking away.

“Be careful with that one, James. She may seem defenseless but she well earned her respect among us all.” Natasha was using one of the hand towels to clean her face of sweat. “She uses that taser of her freely and liberally.”

“She wouldn’t use it on me!” Bucky did not sound completely convinced.

“If you two don’t stop talking about me and don’t hurry the hell up, I will so change my mind about not using the taser on either of you!” Darcy called over her shoulder.

Daisy, Kate, and Wanda all started laughing as Bucky immediately rushed to stand next to Darcy. 

Bucky turned to look at them “Well I do not know about you, but I would rather she NOT use that taser on me.”

“She wouldn’t use it on me as I am ‘just a child’ according to her.” Wanda laughed slightly

“Darcy is too afraid of what I will do to her if she does use her taser on me to even think of using it on me.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I am not afraid of a taser. I slept with a man who had electrical powers.” Daisy smirked “I got shocked plenty of times by him and many of those times in indecent places.” 

Everyone looked at Kate expectantly “What can I say? She already used it on me! Like two days ago? I was asleep on the couch and apparently Clint told her I was a heavy sleeper and she thought that meant she could use her taser on me??” 

“If it becomes a thing for Hawkeyes to get tasered while they sleep…” Natasha was shaking her head. The four women then all walked to the elevator together

“In my defense tasing Clint did not wake him up.” Darcy laughed.

“That would be my fault. In our early days as partners, I had a bad habit of using my widow bites on him when I was frustrated with him. He sort of became immune to receiving an electrical shock.” Natasha flushed much to everyone’s shock.

“Nat, are you blushing?” Kate mocked.

“You know, I do have emotions.” Natasha snarked as they all piled into the elevator.

Later that night

Natasha sat up sharply in the bed she normally shared with Clint. Her heart was racing and her breathing was rapid.

She hated that nightmare. Hated the icy electric blue that Clint’s eyes were. Hated the words that he spoke to her before he slit her throat with an arrow taken from his quiver. She hated how she pleaded with him before he went in for the kill. She hated watching his eyes turn back to their stormy grey to watch her bleed out in front of him. She absolutely despised how Clint screamed in horror at what he had done to only be struck down by Loki.

Natasha rubbed her hands over her face as she calmed her still racing heart. It was at that moment that she heard a soft knocking at the door. She carefully got off the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Wanda. She had her arms wrapped around herself and looked frightened.

“Nat, I am so sorry… I… I can’t help it! When anyone has nightmares it gets really loud and my head picks it up and I end up dreaming the same thing…” Wanda blurted out.

“Are you saying that you just had my nightmare?” Natasha looked at the young girl worried. Wanda nodded as she grimaced.

“Come on. We can talk about it in here.” Natasha motioned for Wanda to enter the bedroom. As Wanda walked through the threshold, Natasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders so that she could guild the young girl to the bed. 

“What would you like to know?” Natasha asked as she pulled the covers up and over their laps.

“Who was that man? The one with the black hair at the end of the dream.” Wanda shuttered.

“That is Loki. Thor’s brother. He is the one who was the cause of the battle of New York. He had Clint under his control for a time.” Natasha bit her lip “Loki told me that he had planned to have Clint kill me. And that he was going to release him from his control just long enough to see that he had killed me, and then he would kill him as well.” 

“That’s horrible. Do you have this dream a lot?” Wanda was looking at Natasha with concern in her eyes.

“Not recently. I had it a lot right after everything with Loki happened. I suppose I had it because Clint is gone. When we are together we have less nightmares.” Natasha sighed

“Do you…” Wanda bit her lip in hesitation “Do you think having someone here would help? I know it helps me when I am having nightmares to go and sleep in Pietro’s room. Maybe I could stay here?” 

Natasha knew that Wanda’s reasoning for wanting to stay in with her was only partly to do with helping Natasha with her nightmares “Thank you. I think that sounds perfect.”

Wanda gave a grateful smile “I will go grab my pillow.”

Early the next morning

It was just a few hours before sunrise when Clint arrived home. He left his gear in a pile in the living room and listened for anyone who may be awake. Both doors were closed on the twins rooms and he could hear Pietro snoring loudly. Once he decided that the twins were in fact asleep, Clint walked to his bedroom.

He was surprised to discover that Natasha was not alone in their bed. Wanda was curled up into a ball next to Natasha, snoring softly. Clint smiled as he pulled his phone out to take a picture. Just as the picture was taken, Natasha began to stir.

“Hey” She said quietly as she blinked at him sleepily.

“Hey, why is Wanda here?” 

“I had the Loki nightmare. Her powers made her have it too.” She explained.

“Ah. Are you ok?” He looked at her with concern.

“I’m ok.” Natasha nodded “I know what my reality is.”

“Good.” Clint smiled at her softly “I am going to go and sleep on the couch for a few hours. Try to get some more sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think! I love hearing your thoughts!


	9. Engagements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I know. It has been forever and a day since I have updated! But here I am with an update! I really hope you like this chapter

A growling stomach is what brought Daisy down to the common floor from her apartment. Like everyone else that lived in the tower, she did not stock her small kitchen in her apartment with much food so when hunger struck she needed to go to the common floor, no matter what was happening on the floor. This afternoon was the twins scheduled homeschooling with Bruce and Tony (Daisy knew it was mostly just Bruce and that Tony just liked to think he was teaching Wanda and Pietro).

The first thing she heard when the elevator doors opened was Wanda’s voice in a rather agitated and biting tone saying “Can you NOT think so LOUDLY, Kate?” 

Daisy walked out of the elevator and into the kitchen were Kate stood munching on pretzels. The nineteen year old swallowed before turning towards the dining room where the twins sat across from Bruce and sneered at Wanda “I don’t know, Wanda! Can you maybe, I don’t know… NOT READ MY MIND?” 

Daisy rolled her eyes as she walked to the fridge and began pulling out things to make herself a sandwich.

“I mean, I would. IF YOU WEREN”T THINKING SO LOUDLY!” Wanda yelled back before turning back to focus on the work Bruce was attempting to teach her and Pietro.

Daisy was trying her best to bite back her laughter as Kate mumbled to herself as she shoved a few more pretzels in her mouth.

Right as Daisy was getting ready to leave Kate spoke in a tone that was finally audible and said “Well, maybe if you could actually control your powers…”

It was at that comment that Wanda got up and glared at Kate with tears evident in her eyes before storming across the common room and getting onto the elevator. As the elevator shut Bruce and Pietro both turned their gazes onto Kate, Bruce concerned and worried, Pietro angry. 

A moment passed “What?” Kate said in a defensive tone as Pietro turned away from her. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but Daisy was faster.

“You know that she has really been working hard, like for hours nearly every single day, at improving her control over her powers. But sometimes, especially with people she is used to such as Pietro, Clint, Natasha, and even you, it is difficult for her to filter out peoples minds. Especially if she is trying to do something else or if she is tired. It is really difficult to learn how to use and control powers Kate. It’s so much more difficult than learning a fighting technique or a weapon. And she is doing that as well.” Daisy said gently.

Kate’s shoulders slumped forward slightly before she said “How much of an ass am I?”

“Well I think as long as you apologize you will be fine. She isn’t blameless in this situation because she was arguing with you. You just crossed a line that shouldn’t be crossed. And that is what needs to be apologized for.” Daisy smiled at the girl.

Kate nodded her agreement“Ok. I can do that. I can do that now. Hey J! Can you tell me where Wanda went?” She finished her question looking at the ceiling.

“Miss Maximoff is currently meditating with Agent Romanoff in the training room, Miss Bishop.” Came the polite response from the AI.

Kate groaned in response “Awe crap. No way is she with Nat without Nat knowing what happened. And if Nat knows there is no way I am not ending today on the sparring mats with her.” She dropped her voice to a whisper so only Daisy could hear “I do not know what it is but ever since Clint went on the sniper mission for Coulson’s team she has been way, way overly protective of the twins. Especially Wanda.” 

“Well I mean she is in a relationship with their… foster father...? Guardian?” Daisy made a face in question.

“Either one is correct. Clint has legal custody of them.” Kate shrugged.

“So I mean it kinda makes sense that the woman he is with will become protective over the kids he has custody over.” Daisy smiled “It’s kinda cute actually.”

“Did you just call THE Black Widow, the amazing and deadly and absolutely freaking awesome Natasha Romanoff, CUTE?” Kate asked surprise written on her face.

“You forget, I spent quite a bit of time with Philip J Coulson, her former handler, as well as Melinda May who was one of the people who oversaw and assisted in her SHIELD training. I know a lot about her as well as about Clint. While I may respect them greatly, I also know for a fact that they are both pranksters with strange senses of humor” Daisy shook her head laughing.

“One of these days you need to tell me some of these stories that Coulson and May have told you. I can always use some new dirt to use against Clint.” Kate grinned.

“Of course. Just let me be there so I can tease his ass too. I mean really who the hell TPs an OFFICE?” Daisy was laughing.

Kate laughed at that “Whose office did he TP?”

“Maria Hill’s right after she became Deputy Director.” Daisy grinned. A moment passed as they both caught their breath before Daisy looked at her and said “Hey shouldn’t you be going to talk to Wanda?”  
“Oh, yea!” Kate ran to the elevator. 

It was at that moment that JARVIS sounded off “Sir has informed me that He and Miss Potts would like everyone to be in attendance of tonight’s dinner. Miss Potts has ordered in food so there will be no need for a meal to be prepared.”

“Wonder what that’s about.” Daisy shrugged as she walked and sat down in front of the television and began watching a rerun episode of Dog Cops.

Dinner Time

Daisy was pleased to see that when Natasha and Clint came down for dinner, Kate and Wanda were both with them and talking happily to each other.

Natasha approached Daisy as Clint followed Kate and Wanda into the dining room.

“Thank you for talking to Kate and defending Wanda.” Natasha looked at her seriously “You have really taken on a mentoring role with Kate and the twins and it is great to see. I know that Coulson would be happy to hear about it.”

“I am just trying to find my place. And the three of them seem to be doing the same. Just trying to help them out.” Daisy shrugged.

“As far as I am concerned, you, as well as Kate and the twins, fit in amongst the rest of us perfectly.” Natasha smiled slightly before turning and walking into the dining room. Daisy smiled to herself before she too walked into the dining room.

Everyone except for Tony and Pepper were in the dining room and talking amongst themselves. There were several large to go trays of pasta that smelled absolutely amazing set out on the counter along with a tray overflowing with garlic knots.

“Does anyone have a clue as to what is going on? I mean Tony and Pepper insist we are all here for dinner and they are the last ones here?” Darcy sounded slightly annoyed “And why did they tell JARVIS to make sure none of us ate until they got here? Some of us are hungry!”

“I have no clue what is going on but I do not think we will have to much longer to wait for them.” Natasha smirked and not even a moment later Pepper and Tony walked into the dining room through the archways.

“It is truly creepy the way you can do that.” Jane shuddered. Natasha merely smiled.

“Hello everyone! Thank you for coming down for dinner! Pepper and I have some news we would like to share with you all!” Tony spoke loudly in order to grab everyone’s attention.

“We’re engaged!” Pepper spoke out in excitement holding up her left hand to put on display her beautiful diamond ring.

All at once, people began to move. Jane and Darcy rushed to be right next to Pepper and were admiring her ring. Steve, Bucky, and Bruce were up and congratulating Tony with slaps on the back. Thor had come up behind Tony and picked him up in a bone crushing hug. 

“Natasha” Pepper said as she got closer to the table and to where Natasha sat “We are not planning on having a large wedding party, but… I would really like it if you would be my Maid of Honor.”

Natasha blinked at her slowly “Me?”  
“Yes, you. You have been my closest friend in the last few years. Plus you are one of Tony’s teammates. We would both love for you to stand up with us as we take our vows.” Pepper smiled.

“Then, I would be happy to!” Natasha smiled at Pepper. 

“We had a bit more trouble deciding on my Best Man.” Tony spoke up then. “We truly did consider all of you. Because all of you are important to us. But ultimately I asked Rhodey earlier today.”

“And we completely understand.” Steve grinned “We are all just thrilled for you both. Am I right?” He looked around at every to which everyone responded with thoughtful nodding.

“Thank you. We really appreciate it. Now why don’t we eat this delicious food? My assistant has said that this restaurants pasta is to die for.” Pepper rubbed her hands together as she walked towards the food much to everyone’s delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember to read and review!


	10. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I needed to strengthen the relationship between Natasha and Daisy sooooooo this happened.

A week after Pepper and Tony announced their engagement, Clint was asked by Coulson to come to SHIELD base in order to begin to train one of his team members as a sniper. He had left early that morning, but would be back in time for dinner.

Kate was spending time attempting to teach the twins how to shoot a bow and arrow (as Clint has stated that he would only help them refine the skill once the basics were learned, as he does not feel he is a good teacher). 

Natasha found herself in the training center as well. She, for once, headed towards the normal exercise equipment. She did enjoy jogging every once in a while.

“Hey, funny seeing you in this part of the training room.” Daisy grinned at her as she took place on the treadmill next to Natasha, carefully setting her incline and speed. “Usually you are all-“she threw her hands in the air and began gesturing “Knife throwy, and ass kicking, and you know- gun and widow bite wielding!” 

Natasha laughed. A real laugh that made her eyes tear slightly before she smiled and reached over to grasp Daisy’s arm lightly. “Well, I cannot really do what I normally do. Clint is away training Coulson a new sniper. And Kate is teaching Wanda and Pietro archery. And I am wanting to get my heartrate up a bit so, target practice of any kind was kind of a no go. So here I am!”

“Well, if you still would like to… I could always be your sparring partner.” Daisy said hesitantly.

“I think that would be great. Do you have your arm guards down here? I personally like going all out.” Natasha was smirking as she slowed to a stop on her treadmill.

Daisy smiled back at her “I do actually. Tony built me two sets. A battle set and a practice set. I keep the practice set in my locker.”

“Good. Go grab them. I will go grab a set of Widow Bites. Tony likes keeping the armory down here stocked with all of our preferred weaponry.” Natasha said before she turned and headed off towards the armory.

Daisy simply smiled as she turned towards the lockers.

It was only a few minutes later when the two women met on one of the sparring mats. Daisy was strapping on her gauntlets and Natasha was turning on her Widow Bites.

“How much of a charge do you want me to set these at? Since, you know, you are going to be the one taking the zap.” Natasha was smirking as she fiddled with the bites.

“Up to you. Remember, I, not quite unlike Clint, have developed quite a tolerance to electrical shock due to being shocked so many times.” Daisy smirked as well. “It took me a while to get Lincoln to spar without using his powers.”

“I will go with medium strength then. That is what I used to use on Clint.” Natasha said simply as she powered up her bites with a click. She easily dropped into her beginning stance and motioned for Daisy to come forward.

Daisy grinned as she dropped into her own stance and they began slowly circling one another, both carefully watching each other’s hands.

Natasha was the first one to move. She turned into a kick, aiming for Daisy shoulder, but ended up landing back on both feet as Daisy ducked out of the way and made a sweeping motion with her own leg. 

“You are quick.” Natasha was smirking again as she leaped out of the path of Daisy’s leg. She snapped he fist out and made contact with Daisy’s side and her bite immediately charged and zapped her, but the other woman remained standing.

“I have had some pretty good trainers.” Daisy responded as she held up a hand and let out a quake that had Natasha stumbling backwards slightly. As Natasha attempted to regain her footing, Daisy yet again dropped and swept her foot out and Natasha went tumbling to the ground, much to Daisy’s delight.

Natasha laughed “Something everyone struggles to remember is that the fight is not over when your opponent is on the ground. You must have them fully restrained in order for the fight to be truly over.” As she spoke she grabbed hold of Daisy’s ankles sending electrical shocks into both of her Achilles tendons. Daisy fell down to her knees in an instant and Natasha immediately shoved her to the ground and straddled her and pinned her wrists to the mat.

Daisy laughed as Natasha got off of her and stood up. 

“I think I just got a little excited over the fact that I actually got you on the ground.” Daisy was grinning as she stood up as well. “I really have not gotten over the entire fangirling over the fact that I actually get to work with the Avengers.”

Natasha smiled as she yet again began laughing genuinely. “Daisy, you do realize that we all consider you to be an Avenger?”

Daisy blushed slightly “Yea, I know. It’s just taking me a while to adjust to that new job title.” She shrugged as she sat back down onto the mat, fiddling with the straps of her gauntlets as to not look Natasha in the eye.

Natasha sighed lightly as she sat down next to Daisy and put a hand on her knee. “We are all Avengers for very different reasons. We all bring something different to the table.”

“But what do I bring?” Daisy asked frustrated “I mean, you are a master assassin and an expert at espionage, Clint is the worlds best marksmen, Tony is a freaking genius engineer, Steve is fucking Captain America, Bruce turns into the HULK, and Bucky is a Super Solider. The twins even make more sense than I do. I mean Wanda can literally read minds and Pietro is faster than a bullet…”

Natasha rolled her eyes “Daisy, you are a well-trained and rounded Agent of SHIELD. You are also an inhuman who has impressive control over her powers. Powers that, I might add, are incredible.” At that Daisy finally looked up and made eye contact with Natasha “You are our Liaison with SHIELD and our voice of knowledge about a whole race of people. This is all not to mention the fact that you can out hack Tony.” She grinned at the younger girl.

Daisy smiled slightly before yet again looking down at her hands “I let my team down when I was a SHIELD agent. Hive controlled me. I did stuff… Horrible stuff… And then Lincoln took my place in the Quinjet. I should have been the one that died. I was the one that betrayed the team. What if the same thing happens again?” Daisy asked without looking up.

Natasha remained silent for a moment, letting Daisy’s confession fully sink in. “You are not alone in being mind-controlled. Loki controlled Clint for quite a bit of time before his attacks on New York in case you forgot. And while it is not exactly the same thing… Bucky lived for decades being brainwashed by HYDRA. I was brainwashed by an organization known as the Red Room for my entire childhood. It took SHIELD an entire year to deprogram all of my brainwashing and for me to be considered completely defected from the Red Room as well as the KGB.”

Daisy looked shocked as she opened and closed her mouth searching for words to say.

“I didn’t tell you all that to make you feel bad, Daisy. I am telling you so you know you have people to talk to. You are not alone. We are a team. And if you become compromised the only thing that is going to happen is we are going to try our damndest to uncompromise you.” Natasha spoke firmly, remaining next to Daisy for a moment to let her words hang in the air before she got up again “I am going to go and see if Kate has finished her archery lesson with the twins. I think they all could use some knife throwing practice. Feel free to join us if you would like too.” And with that Natasha sauntered off towards the shooting range.

It only took a moment before Daisy was up on her feet and walking towards the shooting range as well, a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked that! Reviews make me happy!


	11. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HI GUYS!! This chapter kinda had a mind of its own and went haywire and ended up being way longer than originally intended… Not that I think you mind. So enjoy!

Natasha did not cook. The few times she HAS attempted to cook has led to multiple small fires in the communal kitchen and even a fire in her apartment large enough that the entirety of Avengers Tower was evacuated. Because of these facts, when it was her turn to prepare dinner, according to Steve’s stupidly effective chore wheel, takeout was ordered.

That is how Darcy found Natasha, sorting out the absolutely ridiculous amount of Chinese food one must order in order to feed sixteen people, three of which had the metabolism of six people. 

“I was wondering what you were going to order.” Darcy said her mouth beginning to water slightly at the sight of her vegetable lo mein being placed onto the counter.

“This Chinese place gives Clint a discount for getting the Russian mob off of their backs. I made him order it.” Natasha winked.

“Speaking of Clint…” Darcy said nonchalantly as she slid in closer to Natasha “I wanted to ask you something…”

“Oh?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Yea…” Darcy gave a nervous laugh “I am kind of concerned about James. He doesn’t really spend much time with anyone beside Steve or me. And well I know you two have some history… And I think that he and Clint would get along like a house on fire…” Darcy was rambling.

“Darcy get to the point.” Natasha said sharply as she set out the eggrolls and wontons.

“Ok. Fine. We should go on a double date.” Darcy said quickly before she grabbed one of the wontons and stuffed it in her mouth.

“A… double date?” Natasha looked surprised “Clint and I haven’t even really gone on an actual date by ourselves…”

“Really?” Darcy spoke around her mouthful of food. 

“Unless you count the time he serenaded me in his farmhouses kitchen while we cleaned up from dinner with the twins and Kate a date… than no we have not been able to go on an actual date. We don’t have too much free time, with training the twins to hopefully join the Avengers in two years, and being on the rotation to train the new Avengers. Not to mention Clint has had work for SHIELD.” Natasha continued to work on her job of setting up the informal evening meal meticulously.

“No, no matter how freaking cute and romantic that sounds, that does NOT count as a date. And now I must absolutely INSIST you join James and I for an evening out tomorrow. He wanted to take me out to a place he a Steve used to go to as kids in Brooklyn.” Darcy was grinning ridiculously.

Slowly but surely everyone started to come into the kitchen and began grabbing their containers of food and snatching up eggrolls and wontons. Darcy remained silent by Natasha’s side as the two women ate their food and watched everyone filter in and out.

When Bucky finally came in he walked straight to Darcy and pulled her close and kissed her gently, before he leaned over the counter to grab the container of beef and broccoli that had his name written on it. 

“James, I had THE best idea. I know we were planning on going out tomorrow evening… And I was talking to Natasha and I found out that because they have been so busy with the training schedules and helping out SHIELD they haven’t gotten to go on a real date yet! Soooo… I was thinking we should make tomorrow a double date!” Darcy looked up at Bucky, pouting with eyes wide.

Bucky groaned “Darcy! Baby doll, you know I can’t say no when you use that face on me!” 

Darcy smirked “That’s why I use it.”

“Use what?” Clint asked from his place at Darcy’s shoulder

“Gah! Seriously! We need to put bells on you assassins!” Darcy shrieked as Clint stepped forward to wrap an arm around Natasha for a moment and kiss her temple.

“You really think that would help?” Natasha raised an eyebrow 

“Don’t answer that question. The answer is no. At least for her. We tried it once when she first started at SHIELD.” Clint had a cheshire grin plastered on his face “So what is it we are talking about exactly?”

“We are going on a double date with James and Darcy.” Natasha stated matter of factly “Tomorrow night.”

Clint looked at her questioningly before shrugging and saying “OK” 

Later that evening 

Later that night Clint and Natasha found their apartment empty. Wanda and Pietro had gone off along with Kate to Daisy apartment for a movie marathon.

“You up for a movie?” Clint asked “We can open up that bottle of vodka Coulson sent.”

“I suppose” Natasha stretched herself out on the couch.

Clint didn’t move “Y’know… I have plans to take you on a date…” He mumbled.

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yea.” Clint rubbed the back of his neck 

Natasha stood up and faced him before wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. Clint’s hands naturally went to her waist “Why don’t you tell me about these plans of your?” She spoke softly as she looked up at him smiling slightly.

“Well, I am planning it for next Saturday. Neither of us are on the training schedule, or are responsible for a meal… I was going to go with Pepper shopping and pick you out a new outfit. I am going to lay it out for you with a note that said to meet me in the garage at seven. Then we are going to go have dinner. I am going to take you out to that sushi place you love. Then we will take a walk in Central Part where I will give you a gift I have for you. And then the rest of the evening is kind of up to you.” Clint was attempting to look everywhere but Natasha’s face.

“Well I suppose the rest of the evening would depend on two things…” Natasha trailed one of her hands down Clint’s arm.

Clint gulped slightly “And that would be?”

“Well one… what the present is exactly… And two… if you got Wanda and Pietro to spend the night at Kate or Daisy’s….” she leaned in and placed a kiss at the base of his throat “No need for us to scar them anymore than we already have… I mean poor Wanda has been subjected to our thoughts since before we got together…”

His hands ran up her back in order to pull her closer to him “Well the present you will just have to wait to find out. But I can promise you that the twins will not be here when we get back.”

Natasha got up on her tiptoes in order to kiss him firmly “I cannot wait” 

Next Evening

After nearly two months of consistent training, Natasha was very much looking forward to a night out with Clint. She was busy fluffing her hair out and smoothing the skirt of her royal purple cocktail dress out when Wanda entered her and Clint’s bathroom.

“Nat! Do you know where Ka- Ooo you look nice… where are you going tonight?” The teenager was smirking.

“To my knowledge Kate is up with Tony in his workshop playing Mario Kart. And Clint and I have a double date with Darcy and James tonight” She answered without looking away from the mirror as she applied a thin line of eyeliner under both of her eyes

“Well that explains Clint’s frantic thoughts over finding his sports coat.” Wanda laughed.

Natasha rolled her eyes before calling out into the bedroom “It is in the coat closet not the bedroom closet, Clint!”

There was a heavy thump before Clint yelled back “Thanks Nat!” Natasha simply smiled as she began applying a layer of lipstick to her lips.

Wanda rolled her eyes slightly “How do you put up with him? I mean he is my guardian and as much as I have come to love him in the last five months or so, he can be annoying…a weird annoying but annoying. I can only imagine what he is like as a boyfriend.”

Natasha laughed “Well for one… We do not call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. He is my partner. In every sense of the word. Plus he is my best friend. He has done more for me than I could ever repay him for. And he doesn’t expect me to repay him, he just wants me.”

“Do you love him?” Wanda asked curiously.

“No… It goes deeper than love. Its complete and utter adoration. He means everything to me. Even when he is acting like a buffoon.” Natasha turned and smiled lightly at Wanda “So how do I look?” She did a quick spin on spot so that Wanda could fully take in the peplum silhouette and sweetheart neckline of the cocktail dress. 

“You look great.” Wanda grinned “Do you need Pietro and I to disappear to Kate’s apartment for the evening? Because I do not want to be hearing any nasty thoughts when you get back, your thoughts are particularly bad. And Pietro is still overly scarred from the last time he walked in on you guys.” 

Natasha covered her mouth as she attempted to not laugh “That is very nice of you to offer, Wanda. It is totally up to you guys. If you two are still here when we get back we will try to not get up to anything. No promises though. Just know we are asking you guys to go to Kate or Daisy’s next Saturday when we go out just the two of us.”

Clint knocked on the doorjamb, looking well put together for a change in a lilac button down and black slacks with his dark grey sports coat draped over his arm “I was just coming in to see if you were ready to go.”

Natasha nodded as she looped an arm through Clint’s offered up arm.

Wanda followed them out into the living room.

“Ok, we won’t be out too late. Feel free to do what you guys want. If you want to go to Daisy’s or Kate’s, go ahead. Don’t forget to go downstairs for dinner. Pepper and Tony are apparently making pizza.” Clint spoke quickly as they waited for the elevator to arrive on their floor.

“Go. Have fun. We will be fine. Right Pietro?” Wanda looked at her brother pointedly. 

“What? Oh… yea. We’ll be fine.” Pietro tore his attention away from the television in order to wave to them as they got onto the elevator.

“They are good kids.” Clint said after the elevator began its decent to the garage “I am really glad I decided to take them in.”

“I am too.” Natasha moved to bump shoulders with him “They love you, you know.”

Clint simply grinned.

When they walked out into the garage they were unsurprised to find Darcy and Bucky already there. Darcy looked perfect in a bright red A-line dress that had a plunging neckline. And Bucky looked clean cut in his dark grey button down with navy blue slacks with matching sports coat already on.

“You two ready to go?” Darcy grinned at them

Natasha glanced at Clint who actually looked excited. She smiled at him before turning back to Darcy “Yea, we are ready.”

“Great. Pepper is letting us take her corvette. She was really happy to hear that you guys were joining us.” Darcy began leading them through the parking garage “I think her exact words were ‘Finally! It seems as though all those two do is work! They deserve a little bit of fun to themselves. Take my car. Make sure they have a good time.’”

At the restaurant 

Pepper Potts name went a long way in getting an amazing table in just about any restaurant in New York. That is how they found themselves in a rather secluded corner of the upscale Italian bistro in old Brooklyn.

“You and Steve used to come here as kids?” Clint raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the cloth napkins and lit candles. 

“This place was way more laid back in the 30s and 40s.” Bucky chuckled. “The original owners wife used to give us free seconds because she didn’t like how skinny Steve was.”

“Sometimes I forget that there was a pre-serum Steve.” Darcy giggled “So, Clint, you have been going to SHIELD base a lot lately, can you tell us what you are doing there?”

“Well, with Daisy joining the Avengers, Coulson’s field team is down a sniper. I have been training one of their agents, a kid named Piper, in the sniping arts.” Clint grinned wolfishly.

“Please tell me you are teaching the kid on a rifle and not on a bow.” Bucky snarked.

“I am known as the world’s best MARKSMAN. Not the world’s best archer. I am perfect shot regardless of the weapon. I am even good with throwing knives regardless of what Nat might lead you to believe.” Clint glanced over at Natasha where she was sipping at her wine innocently.

“Doesn’t answer my question, birdie. You teachin’ the girl with a rifle or not?” Bucky asked again in a teasing tone.

“Yes, she is learning on a rifle. But once she’s got the rifle down, I am teaching her the long distance bow. Just because I think it’s good to know how to wield multiple weapons.” Clint smirked “Certainly not how I became the best marksman. But I suppose it is the traditional route.”

“Well how did you learn if not the traditional route? That’s how I learned. I was drafted and was taught to be a sniper on a snipers rifle.” Bucky looked curious.

Natasha looked over the table at Bucky with an icy glare. Clint placed a calming hand on top of hers before he took a deep breath and began talking “My dad killed himself and my mother when I was six and my brother was eight. To avoid the system we ran away and we ended up joining the circus. These two men took a shining to us and they taught us their act. It happened to be archery. Not just normal archery but carnie archery, as in shooting apples off peoples heads and hitting targets while on a high-wire and even shoot targets with our feet. It was great for a while until the showrunners wanted me to take over the act completely. Then our mentors and my brother turned on me and I ran away, acted as a mercenary for a while. Then I ended up lying about my age and joining the army at 17 and they thought it was ridiculous I wanted a bow. They made me a sniper and taught me how to use a rifle. After the army I somehow ended up being recruited by Coulson into SHIELD as a long distance assassin.”

Darcy and Bucky were both looking at Clint with wide eyes as Natasha rubbed a hand soothingly up his arm. 

“Wait one hot second… you can shoot a bow and arrow… WITH YOUR FEET?!” Darcy screeched.

“Nah. That wasn’t my trick. That was Barney’s. The bastards. I was pretty damned skilled on the high wire though. I could balance myself on one foot and shoot a target that was on the ground below me.” Clint grinned.

“Please tell me there is like video proof of this.” Darcy asked, hopeful.

“Well seeing as that particular skill peaked from the time I was ten til I was chased out of the circus at 15? These events occurred between 1992 and 1997. So I highly doubt there is any video evidence.” Clint laughed “Thank God because the costume they had me wearing was a bit ridiculous.”

“I don’t know. I think I might have enjoyed seeing you in head to toe spandex.” Natasha said slyly before she leaned herself into him. Clint laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“I knew there was a reason you like high up places and why you have a habit of jumping of buildings. History as an acrobatic archer explains it perfectly.” Bucky laughed 

“What can I say? I see better from a distance.” Clint smirked 

“I suppose every sniper has their quirk.” Bucky shrugged 

“I agree.” Clint nodded “Y’know you should join Katie and I for shooting practice. I have been working with her on using different weapons since she has gotten the bow down pretty well. Maybe you can help me with firearms?”

“I could teach her a thing or two.” Bucky nodded

Natasha looked over at Darcy, surprise clear on her face “How did you know these two would get along?”

“They are two men who enjoy shooting shit, of course they would get along.” Darcy rolled her eyes “So, tell me, do you have any stories about James?”

“Well, he worked with the Red Room when I was between the ages of thirteen and seventeen. He used to do all sorts of things for me. When he first started being my mentor and we had one on one lessons he would simply let me do what I wanted to and not force me to fight him if I didn’t want to, so sometimes he simply sat there and watched me do ballet warm ups. When I got older he taught me different fighting techniques that I wasn’t supposed to know. He also would get me extra food. In all honesty he was my only friend in the Red Room.” Natasha gave a sad smile as she looked at Bucky.

“I wish I could say I remember it all. But I don’t. I do remember sitting it a room watching a really tiny redhead that I assume was you do endless pirouettes.” Bucky said quietly.

“Madam used to say that a perfect pirouette required perfect concentration, and that the perfect Widow had perfect concentration. I had it in my head at thirteen that if I could perfect my pirouette I could perfect being a Widow.” Natasha shook her head “Ballet, espionage, and killing all blended into one to me when I was that age.”

“Do you still like to dance?” Darcy asked carefully.

“Dancing was the only thing enjoyable about my childhood. While I don’t really do it all that often anymore, yes I do still dance. There is a studio with a barre near the tower that I go to.” Natasha took a sip of her wine.

“It’s not exactly ballet, but Jane and I go to Zumba every Wednesday afternoon if you would like to join us.” Darcy bit her lip before taking drink from her own wine glass.

“I actually would like that.” Natasha smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AND AN AWKWARD ENDING BECAUSE I HAD NO CLUE HOW TO END IT! But thank you as always for reading! Reviews always welcome.


	12. Flowers and Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:HI ALL!! This chapter is fluffy fluffy and fun! Hope you like it!

Clint should not be nervous. It was completely irrational for him to be nervous. He and Natasha had been together for two months and lived together. There was no reason for him to be nervous about taking her out on a date. Except for the fact that this was the first time he would be taking her out and he was nearly positive he was going to futz the entire thing up.

“Hawkeye!” Kate’s voice broke through his panic. “Calm down. You’re picking at the flowers you went out for!”

Clint looked down to discover he had completely destroyed one of the roses in the bouquet of dark red roses and lilies he had picked out “Aw, flowers, no.” he placed the bouquet on Kate’s kitchen counter before rubbing his hands over his face.

Kate reached forward and pulled the stem of the ruined flower out. “There, fixed. But seriously, Clint. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine.”

“What if this date is a total flop and she realizes she doesn’t want this anymore?” Clint looked genuinely worried

Kate rolled her eyes. “You two have been partners for years. If after all that time, she still wants to be with your weird ass, I don’t think there is a thing you could do that would scare her away.” She pushed a large mug of steaming coffee closer to him “Now drink your coffee and quite worrying.”

Clint smiled “Thanks, Katie-Kate. What would I do without you?” 

“Well for one you would’ve had to get rid of your dog a long time ago…” Kate looked thoughtful

“I was being rhetorical, Kate!” Clint shook his head as Kate laughed. “You really think it’s gonna go good?”

Kate stopped what she was doing so she could look over the counter directly at Clint “It’s going to go great. You are taking her to her favorite sushi place. And you have a number of absolutely amazing surprises in store for her. She is going to be absolutely blown away. And amazed that you pulled it all off completely by yourself.”

“You really think so?” Clint looked apprehensive.

“Clint. Natasha is as head over heels for you as you are for her. And to be completely honest I think she has had those feelings for you for a lot longer than you have had them for her. But my point is, you could literally take her to McDonald’s and order off the dollar menu and then take a walk through the park and she would be happy simply because she spent time with you.” Kate shrugged

“What d’you mean? The her having those feeling for longer I mean.” Clint looked confused.

Kate rolled her eyes again “How many serious relationships do you recall Natasha having in the past seven years?” 

“Well, I remember her being with that lawyer guy for some time… what was his name? Matt?” Clint scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration.

“Yes, Matt Murdock. And if you recall she was with him for approximately the same amount of time that you were married to Bobbi.” Kate looked at him pointedly.

Clint blinked at her several times. Kate shook her head before she glanced at the kitchen clock “Clint? Aren’t you supposed to be meeting Natasha down in the garage in five minutes?”

“Shit.” Clint scrambled to stand as he grabbed the bouquet of flowers along with the two simple boxes that carried Natasha’s presents.

“Have fun! Get laid!!!” Kate called after him as he walked out her front door. 

He got into the elevator and didn’t even need to say a word before it started its descent. “Thank you JARVIS!”

“Of course, Agent Barton” the AI, if Clint was not mistaken, sounded amused.

It was a moment later that Clint found himself in the parking garage. He soon found that Natasha was already down there and waiting for him. And she was wearing the new outfit that he had bought for her. She looked absolutely stunning in the faded jeans and forest green blouse he had picked out for her as well as the dark brown leather jacket and matching ankle boots. 

“Nat, sorry if you were waiting for long. I was at Kate’s talking with her.” Clint approached her and offered up the bouquet “These are for you. I know how you like tiger lilies and I saw this bunch and thought the roses mixed in nicely…”

Natasha smiled as she took the bouquet and gently smelled them. “Thank you.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly “Do I get to know what those are?” she looked at the two boxes in his hand pointedly.

“Well, this one you have to wait til later.” Clint said holding up the larger of the two boxes. “But you can have this one.” He handed her the long and skinny box 

When Natasha lifted the lid off the box she looked at Clint accusingly “So you took my necklace! I thought for sure it was Kate who took it!” she carefully lifted up her arrow necklace.

“Yea… sorry I took it without telling you. I wanted this to be a surprise.” Clint looked away sheepishly “Look at the underside of the arrow, I had it engraved.”

Natasha did as she was told and gasped when she saw the engraving ‘Partners 2009’. She quickly handed the box back to Clint before putting the necklace on.

Clint smiled as he reached out a lightly touched the arrow where it now rested at her collarbone “It looks perfect.”

“I love it” Natasha said quietly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

“As much as I would love to stay here and continue this. We have reservations for seven thirty.” Clint said once he broke away from the kiss. He then led the way over to Starks sleek two door Cadillac. He held the passenger door open for her.

“I’m driving home.” Natasha smirked as she settled herself into the seat. 

“Of course.” Clint responded before shutting the door and walking around to the drivers side.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were quickly sat at a rather private table that already had a bottle of Natasha’s favorite plum wine chilling in an ice bucket.

Natasha smiled at the table before leaning into Clint and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

Clint simply hugged her lightly before releasing his grasp on her in order to pull out her chair for her “You deserve this and much more, Nat. I am just sorry that this didn’t happen sooner.”

Natasha looked at him pointedly as she put her napkin in her lap. “Getting Wanda and Pietro’s situated was a priority. And then other things came up, namely Daisy, helping train the new recruits, and helping SHIELD.”

“Well, still.” Clint scoffed “We have officially been together for over two months. I don’t really have much of a good excuse for not taking you out sooner, no matter what you say, and for that I am sorry.”

“You are very much forgiven. Now how about we pick out the sushi we are going to eat so we can start to enjoy this dinner you have planned for us” Natasha smiled across the table at him.

1 hour later, Central Park

The evening was rather enjoyable for both of them. It was not too hot as they walked hand in hand throughout Central Park. When they came to a bench Clint paused.

“So I still have something to give you. This gift is a bit more practical but I hope you still like it.” Clint bit his lip as he handed the package over to Natasha.

She carefully slipped the lid off the box and looked at the contents inside. She carefully lifted out a polished, silver throwing knife.

“They are weighted specifically for you. JARVIS studies our training you see, and apparently recommends changes to our weaponry to Tony. When Tony made mention about tightening my bow’s tension he also mentioned you could use a heavier throwing knife.” Clint explained “He told me the specifics and I picked the design I thought you would like best and well I got you a set.”

Natasha ran her finger carefully against the blade testing the sharpness before replacing the knife in its box and placing the box on the bench. She then turned toward Clint “What did I ever do to deserve you?” She spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling his arms snake around her waist. 

“I ask myself that question every day.” Clint responded before her kissed her sweetly. “Now, how about we head back home, because as I recall, the teenagers have vacated our apartment in favor of Kate’s for the evening so we have privacy for once.” He spoke softly into her ear before trailing kisses down her neck.

“I thought you would never bring that up.” Natasha moaned “Let’s go Hawkeye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know… I don’t do the smutty I may get risqué in later chapter but I don’t do smut. That is up to your imagination. Hope you liked the chapter! I should say the gift ideas were inspired by other fics (cannot remember which fics at the moment) but I cannot take full credit for the necklace engraving or the throwing knives


	13. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *hides behind hands in shame* I know it’s been FOREVER and this chapter is like SUPER short but it’s a little something that has Kate and Daisy :) Also features a head canon of mine. Hope you enjoy.

There were many things that Daisy found she enjoyed about living in Avenger’s tower. She enjoyed there always being food to eat. There was always hot water. Someone was almost always bound to be awake and available to talk if she wanted to talk. But, one of Daisy’s absolute favorite parts, was the variety of people available to train with all the time. She could go onto the training floor at any time of day and find someone doing something, whether it be Bruce doing yoga or Clint and Natasha sparring. She liked the variety. And she was slowly training with different people within the tower and picking up new skills. She was learning yoga from Bruce, knife throwing from Natasha, boxing from Steve, and, of course, archery from both Clint and Kate.

“You know, you’re actually pretty good, for a beginner that is.” Kate smirked at Daisy as they rode the elevator up to the common floor.

“Thanks, I think?” Daisy said questioningly.

“No, it’s really a compliment. I took archery lessons for years before Clint took me on. And Clint did   
archery as a carnie act when he was a kid. Archery is kind of a lifelong thing for the both of us.” Kate smiled.

Daisy laughed as the elevator door opened onto the common floor.

“You’re a fast learner and you’re already pretty good. Clint and I’ll have you up to par in no time.” Kate turned towards Daisy as she walked and finger gunned at her before saying “I am gonna go put some Dog Cops on the TV grab some waters from the fridge? Maybe a snack?”

Daisy rolled her eyes “Sure. I’ll meet you in there.” She walked straight into the kitchen and to the fridge. It was only when she attempted to open the fridge that she noticed the overturned bowl on the ground in front of the fridge with a sticky note on top of it. Quickly Daisy stooped down to picky the note up.

The note said ‘Steve or whoever finds this first, PLEASE kill this spider for me. Clint wouldn’t. -Nat :)’

Daisy started laughing as she walked towards the living room note in hand.

“Kate, look!” She said in between giggles holding the note up so Kate could see

Kate stood and grabbed the note and read it. “Natasha found a spider in the kitchen? Did you kill it?”

“Not yet! I was too busy laughing at the entire note and the idea that Hawkeye and Black Widow both are too afraid of spiders to kill one!” Daisy laughed some more an arm wrapping around her middle. “They’re assassins and they’re arachnophobes? 

“Nat isn’t really AFRAID of spiders… She just doesn’t really like them and she doesn’t like killing them. She told me she had a bad experience with baby spiders once. But Clint? Now Clint IS terrified of them. But he has good reason. When he was a kid and just joined the circus, he got bit by a brown recluse, and he got really sick. He has be terrified of them ever since.” Kate explained. “Let me tell you though that week that they brought the twins up to the farm after they got together? The most hilarious thing happened. Clint Natasha were too busy making out on the couch to watch a movie with us. Clint had apparently opened his eyes briefly and saw the spider near Nat’s head and screamed and knocked teeth with Nat in the process of trying to get off the couch. It was hysterical. Wanda had to kill that spider because me and Piet were laughing too hard.”

Daisy snorted slightly as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth “They seriously were making out on the couch? Like teenagers? I’ve barely seen them KISS.” Daisy looked thoughtful for a moment “Although when you really think about it… the way they talk and act towards each other when sparring it might be some sort of foreplay for them…”

“UGH! GROSS!” Kate pulled a face, groaning in disgust. “Please can we drop the subject of Clint and Nat’s sex life? Clint is like my big brother!”

Daisy snorted again as she turned back towards the kitchen “Alright. I am gonna go kill this spider and grab us some drinks and a snack.” 

“Sounds good” Kate flopped back onto the couch before looking from the television to the empty couch and to the ceiling “Hey JARVIS? Think you could get Lucky down here from Clint’s floor? He took him the other day and I miss him.”

“Of course, Miss Bishop.” JARVIS responded


End file.
